Harry Potter und die Erbin von Gryffindor
by Yumichen
Summary: Harry träumt von einer Person und diese Person sagt das Voldemort Harry im Ligusterweg angreifen will. Es ist das fünfte Jahr für Harry Potter - hatte damals wo ich die story geschrieben habe Band fünf noch nicht gelesen.
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Harry Potter und die Erbin von Gryffindor Autor: White Silver Black Feedback: Bitte, bitte schreib mir Kritik und Kommentare. Inhalt: Harry träumt von einem Mädchen das ihn sagt er soll schnell verschwinden. Als er in Hogwarts ist trifft er das Mädchen wieder und noch andere neue die in die fünfte Klasse kommen. Wer dieses Mädchen ist und was für ein Geheimnis sie hat versucht er herauszufinden.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
1. Kapitel: Der Anfang  
  
Harry kam gerade nach oben in sein Zimmer er war müde, er musste den ganzen Tag im Garten arbeiten für die Dursleys und es war brennendheiß gewesen den ganzen Tag. Er sah dass Hedwig noch nicht da war, er schickte sie vor einer Woche mit einer Nachricht für Sirius Black seinen Paten los. Er legte sich aufs Bett und schlief Augenblicklich ein. Er hatte einen seltsamen Traum: Er war in Hogswart, all seine Freunde und Feinde waren da. Sie standen in der großen Halle um einen Sarg rund um. Aber es war trotzdem totenstill. Sie ließen ihn durch, ohne ein Wort oder ein Laut zu machen. So konnte er in den Sarg sehen, er wich aber gleich wieder zurück, denn was er da sah wollte er nicht glauben. Er sah sich Tot dort drinnen liegen. Plötzlich trat ein Mädchen hervor das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und sah ihn an, dann lächelte sie. Harry war nämlich blass geworden. Auf einmal veränderte sich die große Halle in ein weißes Nichts. Das Mädchen fing an zu reden: "Du bist also Harry Potter. Das was du gesehen hast ist die Zukunft die du vor dem fünften Schuljahr auf Hogswart erleben wirst. Ich weiß dass du es nicht glauben willst, doch es wird wahr." Harry wusste nicht was ersagen sollte, dann riss er sich zusammen, dann fragte er sie: "Wer bist du? Wurdest du von Voldemort geschickt?" Sie blickte ihn an, dann sie antworte: "Das kann ich leider jetzt nicht sonst würde ich die Zukunft zum Schlechten verändert, aber du wirst es bald erfahren, wer ich bin. Ich bin nicht von Voldemort geschickt worden, ich kämpfe eher gegen ihn, obwohl keiner weiß wer ich bin ist er ganz schön sauer. Du fragst dich bestimmt wie ich mit dir sprechen kann und vieles anderes. Aber ich sag es dir schon vorher, es gibt viele Geheimnisse um mich und ich bin ein Bisschen seltsam. Ich verplapperte mich noch, die Zeit ist fast zu Ende. Nun was das wichtigste ist, der Schutz der das Haus der Dursleys umgibt wird in drei Tagen aufgehoben und ich glaube du kannst dir denken wer. Verschwinde von dort sag Dumbledore bescheid, er soll dich so schnell wie möglich abholen und wenn du ihn nicht überzeugen kannst, gib ihn dass hier dann wird er es einsehen." "Wieso tust du das für mich?" fragte Harry. Sie antwortete: " Ich selber will Voldemort tot sehen und noch viele andere, aber er sucht dich und will dich töten, dann kann ihn niemand mehr etwas antun. Ich muss jetzt gehen, pass auf dich. Und wenn du mich siehst und du hast noch Fragen dann komm zu mir aber allein. Tschüß, " sagte sie. "Tschau", sagte auch Harry. Dann wachte Harry auf. Er überlegte sehr lange über den Traum und er entschloss sich den Traum ernst zunehmen. Der Traum war zu real gewesen als wenn es ein Traum sei. Erst jetzt hörte er ein klopfen am Fenster. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster und machte es auf. Hedwig flog auf seine Schulter und knabberte an Harrys Ohr, dann setzte sich Hedwig auf die Bettkante und streckte sein Bein aus. Er hatte eine Nachricht von Sirius:  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Es ist viel passiert seit Voldemort wieder da ist. Überall sind Todesser aufgetaucht. Fudge ist auch verschwunden. Wir alle glauben er ist von Voldemort umgebracht worden. Aber die Leiche von Fudge haben wir noch nicht gefunden. Die Muggelblütigen werden gejagt und verjagt. Wir haben vielen geholfen die von Voldemort gejagt werden. Mach dir keine Sorge, Harry. Dir kann nichts passieren wenn du bei den Dursleys bleibst. Herzliche Grüße von Seidenschnabel.  
  
Tschau,  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry machte sich aber Sorgen und zwar gewaltige. Was nun wenn das was er da sah Wirklichkeit wird. Er wurde nervös und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Er überlegte und schrieb letzen Endes einen Brief an Dumbledore. Aber in den Brief erwähnte er nicht den Traum, über den Traum will er sich noch in Ruhe Gedanken machen. So schickte er Hedwig schon wieder fort, nämlich zu Dumbledore. Dann ging er schlafen, es war schon 4 Uhr morgens. Am nächsten Morgen weckte ihn der Schrei seiner Tante Petunia. Harry rannte sofort die Treppe herunter und sah Professor Albus Dumbledore. Er blieb sofort stehen und Dudley hätte ihn beinahe umgerannt. Dumbledore merkte wer da herunter rannte und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Hallo Harry, ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg als ich deinen Brief bekam. Du meinst er ist auf den Weg hier her, " sagte Dumbledore. Harry machte erst ein verdutztes Gesicht, aber dann antwortete er: "Ja das glaube ich und ich bin mir dessen sehr sicher." "Nun gut, dann sieh dich erst mal an und pack deine Sachen. Ich rede solange mit deiner Tante, " sagte Dumbledore darauf hin. Harry schob den erstarten Dudley zur Seite und ging hoch in sein Zimmer. Als er fertig war, ging er zu Dumbledore hinunter. Dudley stand immer noch erstart auf der Treppe aber jetzt hatte er volle Hosen. Gerade wollte er nach dem Professor suchen, da kam er auch schon aus dem Wohnzimmer. Tante Petunia auch aber sie war blass wie eine Leiche. Harry überlegte noch ob Dumbledore Böse oder verärgert sei aber er fragte nicht. Dann fiel ihm ein dass er den Rest der Ferien nicht bei den Dursleys bleiben musste, doch er war eigentlich nicht froh darüber. Er ahnte schon dass etwas den Dursleys zu stoßen würde. "Also Harry, wir fahren erst mal nach Hogswart. Dort wirst du erstmal die Ferien verbringen, bis die Schule wieder anfängt. Nächsten Sommer wirst du wohl nicht wieder zu den Dursleys zurückkommen. Gehen wir, Harry. Nämlich draußen wartet noch ein sehr besorgter Freund von uns, " erklärte Dumbledore. Harry verabschiedete sich von Tante Petunia und Dudley. Wo Dudley stand war schon ein großer Fleck. Dumbledore und Harry gingen hinaus und da stand tatsächlich jemand dem Harry viel bedeutete. Es war Sirius und Harry fragte gleich: "Sirius, du darfst doch nicht in die Öffentlichkeit zeigen, die verhaften dich doch." Aber Harry umarmte ihn trotzdem. Zum erstaunen Harrys drückte Sirius ihn fest an sich. Danach schob Sirius ein stück von sich weg und erklärte: "Ich wurde freigesprochen, weil sie Wurmschwanz noch ziemlich lebendig gesehen haben. Sie haben sich ganz groß Entschuldigt und sie haben mir ein Haus geschenkt ganz in der Nähe von Hogswart. Muss aber noch renoviert werden, also bis Weihnachten ist es fertig." "Freut mich, Sirius das du endlich frei bist, " Harry freute sich wirklich für Sirius. Sie stiegen ein, Harry durfte vorne sitzen und Sirius stieg hinten ein. Dumbledore fuhr und sie fuhren nach London in die Winkelgasse um Harrys Bücher zu kaufen. Zuerst holten sie sich ein wenig Geld von Gringotts. Danach trennten sie sich, Harry und Sirius gingen zusammen und Dumbledore hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Einer Stunde sollten sie sich wieder an der Bank treffen. Sie holten Harrys Schulbücher bei Flourish & Blotts. Danach stockten sie die Apotheke von Harry auf. Plötzlich kippte Harry um. Sirius ging weiter und erzählte wie es damals war: "Also damals war die Winkelgasse auch so ausgestorben wie jetzt. Harry, weißt du wie es Hermine hier ergehen könnte? Harry, Hey Harry." Sirius drehte sich um und Harry lag einige Meter hinter ihm am Boden. Sirius rannte zurück und rüttelte Harry doch er kriegte Harry nicht wach. Sirius hob ihn auf und brachte ihn in den Tropfenden Kessel. Tom machte sofort ein Bett fertig für Harry. Harry fand sich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 wieder. Die Straße lag wie ausgestorben da, keiner mähte Gras oder pflegte den Garten. Dann sah Harry drei Personen auf sich zukommen und es waren wie Harry mit schrecken Festellen musste Voldemort, Wurmschwanz und Lucius Malfoy. Sie blieben stehen und Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er rief ein paar merkwürdige Wörter und das Haus der Dursleys glühte auf. Dann gingen die Drei hinein und Harry sah wie die Dursleys am Boden lagen. Voldemort lachte kalt und spitz. Danach rief er nach Harry, doch Harry war nicht dort und Voldemort schrie er werde Harry finden. Auch wenn es das letzte ist was er tut. Danach wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf und fand sich in einem Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel wieder. Sirius saß neben Harry und war eingeschlafen. Als Harry aufwachte, merkte das Sirius. "Was ist passiert? Warum liege ich im Bett? Wie bin ich überhaupt hier her gekommen? , " fragte Harry. Sirius der nun endlich richtig wach wurde, antworte: "Du bist in der Winkelgasse umgekippt und ich habe dich hier her gebracht. Was hast du gesehen, ist `Du weißt schon wer` in der Nähe? Ach Harry, ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht!" Auf einmal konnte sich Harry wieder erinnern. "Sirius, er hat die Dursleys umgebracht, " sagte Harry und brach in Tränen aus. "Nun beruhige dich Harry, " sagte der nun etwas hilfloser Sirius. "Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen. Auch wenn ich die Dursleys nicht leiden konnte." Harry weinte und machte sich Vorwürfe noch bis in den frühen Morgen hinein. Dann schlief er endlich ein und Sirius legte ihn vorsichtig zurück ins Bett. Er seufzte und ging nach unten. Wo Dumbledore schon wartete. "Morgen, Sirius. Was ist los so deprimiert hab ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, " sagte Dumbledore. Sirius hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und seufzte: "Harry hat die ganze Nacht durch geweint und Vorwürfe gemacht er hätte dableiben sollen. Um sie zu beschützten . Ich hab versucht ihm das auszureden, doch er hat gar nicht hingehört." Dazu sagte Dumbledore: "Ich werde noch mal mit ihm reden, doch ich glaube das wird auch nicht helfen. Wir müssten ihn ablenken von den Geschehnissen. Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung was wir machen könnten, Sirius?" "Er hatte mir mal erzählt wie lustig es bei den Weasleys ist. Da dachte ich das wir vielleicht seinen Freund Ron fragen ob er den Rest der Ferien bei Harry in Hogswart bleiben könnte und vielleicht auch Hermine." Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, bis zum Schluss gekommen sind das man Sirius Idee nimmt, aber ohne Ron und Hermine etwas zu sagen. Denn das sollte Harry ihnen lieber selber erzählen. Dumbledore wollte gleich die Briefe an Ron und Hermine schreiben. Sirius schickte er ins Bett um zu schlafen. Sirius sah schrecklich aus, weil er die ganze Nacht und Tag durch  
  
gemacht hat. Er schlief die ganze Nacht durch und war am Morgen wieder wohl auf. Sirius frühstückte gerade, als Harry runter kam. Sie hatten sich schon Sorgen um Harry gemacht. Harry setzte sich neben Sirius. "Morgen Harry, wie geht's dir heute?" fragte er deswegen und Harry murrte zurück: "Wie soll's mir schon gehen, nach allem was passiert ist." Sie frühstückten schweigend weiter. Nach einer weile kam Dumbledore aus einem anderen Zimmer heraus. Er sah übermüdet aus, als er auf blickte erblickte er Harry und sagte: "Morgen aller seit´s. Sirius könnte ich dich mal sprechen unter vier Augen!" Sirius nickte und stand dabei auf. Sie ließen Harry alleine zurück. Harry merkte von alledem nichts, er war in Gedanken bei dem seltsamen Traum. Das er nicht merkte das Dumbledore und Sirius mit ihm redete. Erst als Sirius ihn an der Schulter rüttelte, merkte er was. Er schreckte hoch und entschuldigte sich: "Äh, schuldige hab nicht hingehört was hab ihr gesagt?" Also wiederholten sie es noch mal für Harry. Sie würden heute noch nach Hogswart fahren, mit der Begründung da es woanders zu gefährlich sei. Harry solle nach oben gehen und seine Sachen packen, da sie noch nach Kings Cross müssen. Also ging Harry nach oben und etwa eine halbe Stunde später kam er wieder runter und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt......... 


	2. 2Kapitel

Danke für die Reviews. hoffe der zweite Teil gefällt wie der erste.  
  
2.Kapitel: Auf in die Schule  
  
Sie ereichten gerade den Bahnhof als auf einmal Hermine angerannt kam. Harry der immer noch in Gedanken vertieft war merkte es erst als Hermine ihn umarmte. " Hermine wo kommst du denn her, es sind doch noch Ferien," fragte Harry verwirrt. Doch für Hermine antwortete Sirius: " Wir haben sie gefragt ob sie nicht den Rest der Ferien bei dir verbringt. Dann bist du nicht so allein und Ron wird wahrscheinlich auch noch kommen." Hermine nickte bestätigen. Jetzt gingen sie zu Dritt zum Gleis 9 ³/4. Bald saßen sie im Zug.  
  
**************************  
  
Woanders zur gleichen Zeit seufzte die Person aus Harrys Traum. Sie drehte sich um und sah genau in das Gesicht von Wurmschwanz. " Was willst du ?" fragte die Person. " Mein Meister will dich tot sehen und ich werde das ausführen. Noch einen letzten Wunsch bevor du stirbst," antwortete Wurmschwanz darauf. Die Person sah aus als ob sie nach dachte und wog ihre Chancen ab. Wurmschwanz wurde unruhig er füllte sich hier nicht wohl. Er wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben. Also sagte er: " Nein, Du hast keinen letzten Wunsch mehr. Also gut. Avada Ke...." Das hatte Wurmschwanz nicht erwartet das sie sich wehrte. Sie hatte ihm einen richtigen Tritt in den Bauch gegen. So hatte sie Zeit ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. " Klar hab ich noch einen Wunsch Peter Pettigrew. Dich zu töten. Aber ich glaube das wäre zu einfach um all deine Taten zu Rächen. Also werde ich dich dem englischen Ministerium übergeben.Einige werden bestimmt überrascht sein dich zu sehen und einige unangenehme Fragen stellen.Meinst du nicht," stellte sie fest. Dann ließ sie ihn fesseln und schaffte ihn in einem dunklen Raum. Dort ließ sie ihn fallen. Dann sagte sie als er versuchte sich in einen Animagus: " Ich an deiner Stelle würde das nicht probieren. Denn die Fesseln halten dich in der menschlichen Form. Hier kannst du mal darüber nachdenken wie es in Askaban ist." Dann ging sie und ließ ihn somit alleine. Als die Person draußen war schüttelte sie den Kopf.`Voldemort wusste also wer sie ist. Na ja wenn ich erst mal in Hogwarts bin ich sicher. Hoffe ich doch.` dachte sie. Das Telefon klingelte sie ging etwas versunken hin und nahm den Hörer ab. Sie meldete : " Viola Bialek. Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte sie. " Fio hier ist Martin. Du weißt doch das ich die Sommerferien in der Burg bleibe,"sagte er eilig. Fio unterbrach ihn: " Ja, ja das weiß aber warum rufst du mich. Komm auf den Punkt." Martin sprach weiter: " Ja, Die ... die Lehrer sie ... sie sind alle... äh ... t... tot. Ich vermute das es Du-weißt-schon-wer dahinter steckt was soll ich machen Fio?" " Rufe das Ministerium und informiere den Schulsprecher. Sonst wartest du auf mich. Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg zu dir. Mach bitte einen Kamin an. Tschüß bis gleich," sie legte auf. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht das er früher oder später versuchen würde die Lehrer umzubringen. Aber schon so früh. Damit hatte wirklich keiner gerechnet. Fio drehte sich um und fing an zu packen. Sie würde vielleicht das Haus nie wieder sehen. Als alles gepackt war holte sie noch Wurmschwanz. Sie würde ihn später dem englischen Ministerium übergeben müssen.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry guckte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Hermine erzählte über ihren Urlaub in Deutschland. Dort war sie zum Anfang der Ferien mit ihren Eltern hin gefahren. " Also ich habe kaum Magier dort gesehen, Harry. Aber die Sprache war besonders schwer die haben dort groß und klein Schreibung. Man das blöd ......" So ging das schon seit sie los gefahren sind. Harry hörte nur mit einen Ohr hin. Sirius schlief etwas und Dumbledore liest ein Buch. Harry dachte nach was er schon alles bei den Dursleys erlebt hatte. Obwohl mehr schlechtes als gutes. Er konnte sie nicht leiden aber sie waren nun mal seine einzigen Verwandten außer seinen Paten die er hatte. Dann dachte er an Cedric und seine Eltern die alle wegen ihm getötet wurden.`Wenn es mich nicht geben würde wären sie alle noch am Leben oder auch nicht? Dann wäre ja Voldemort noch immer an der Macht.Ist das nicht noch Schlimmer, wenn keiner niemanden vertraut. Dann hätte Voldemort die gesamte Macht. Sind die anderen nicht gestorben weil sie hoffen das ich etwas bewirken könnte.So das Voldemort nicht wieder an die Macht kam. Aber was bin ich schon. Was sollte ich ein Fünftklässler gegen den größten dunklen Zauberer anrichten. Wieso hatte ich überhaupt überlebt. Warum wollte er mich und meinen Vater umbringen was haben wir was andere nicht haben.` So dachte Harry noch eine weile nach. Was er aber nicht bemerkte war das Pro. Dumbledore ihn beobachtete und dabei lächelte er. `Also ich glaube er stellt sich endlich die richtigen Fragen. Da bin ich mal gespannt wann er sie laut aus spricht. Er hat den Tod seiner Verwandten und den Tod von Cedric so ziemlich überwunden. Ich glaube aber das es noch ein Weilchen dauern wird bis er darüber mit Hermine und Ron spricht. Na ja ich hoffe er stellt keine Dumme Sachen an.` dachte Dumbledore. Dann wendete er sich seinem Buch zu. Plötzlich stieß Harry einen markenerschütternden Schrei aus der alle zu zusammen fahren ließ. Harry rutschte vom Sitz. Er zitterte wie bei Crucio-Fluch. Sirius machte Augenblicklich auf und bei Harry als die andren gucken konnten. Dumbledore war an seiner Seite und Hermine nahm eine von Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie konnten einfach nichts tun. `Wieso können wir nichts tun. Er leidet doch. Warum ist er bloß mit Voldemort verbunden. Voldemort wird ihn so noch umbringen. Am liebsten würde ich das alles ertragen nur damit es Harry besser geht . Ach könnte ich nur irgendetwas für ihn tun. Dann würde ich es.` Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf Sirius Schulter und flüsterte Sirius: " Ich weiß" zu. Sirius guckte zu Dumbledore hoch und nickte. Dann blickten sie wieder zu Harry der sich immer noch vor Schmerz krümmte.  
  
*****************  
  
Harry sah eine große Burg vor sich es war aber nicht Hogwarts. Ich glaube das ist noch nicht mal in England. Aber wo bin ich dann? Dann sah er Voldemort und einige Todesser. Sie gingen auf die Burg zu. Harry schwante nichts gutes. Als Voldemort auf blickte sah er direkt in Harry Richtung. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und rief " Crucio". Da Spruch folg auf Harry zu und traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Er schrie wie in seinem leben noch nicht. Er sah nur noch durch einen Schleier was geschah. Aber er hörte Schreie und Leute die in einer anderen Sprache sich etwas zu riefen. Voldemort tötete alle und desapparierte mit seinen Leuten als sie alles untersucht hatten und nichts fanden. Langsam ließ der schmerz nach. Er glitt in ein Schwarzes nichts.  
  
***************  
  
Es schien als würden Sekunden Stunden sein. Aber endlich hörte Harry auf zu zittern und schreien. Doch erwachte nicht auf sonder wurde bewusstlos. " Sirius pack mal mit an wir legen ihn auf die Sitze damit er etwas weich liegt bis nach Hogwarts. Hermine fragst du bitte den Lokführer ob er vielleicht eine decke oder so was hat." Beide nickten und Hermine ging zum Lokführer. Aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius und Dumbledore unterdessen hoben Harry vorsichtig auf die Sitze. Machten es ihm so bequem wie möglich. " Harry sieht gar nicht gut aus. Ist das nach dem Crucio- Fluch normal," fragte Sirius Dumbledore. " Nein Sirius das ist wirklich nicht normal. Aber er sieht sehr dünn aus als ob er nicht viel isst," antwortete Dumbledore. Hermine kam gerade herein und sagte: " Pro. der Lokführer sagt er hätte keine und auch die Imbiss-Hexe hat keine Decke." " Hm kann man nichts ändern. Ms. Granger wissen sie vielleicht warum Mr. Potter so abgemagert ist? Es sieht nämlich nicht so gut ihn aus," fragte Dumbledore. Hermine antwortete abrupt: " Äh weil vielleicht sein Cousin eine Diät macht und der Rest muss auch mitmachen. Da er sowieso schon wenig kriegt würde er ohne unsere Fresspakete verhungern bei den Dursleys." Dumbledore und Sirius waren schockiert. Wie konnte man den so gemein sein. Das ist doch gegen die Menschenrechte. Dumbledore dachte bei sich:` Vielleicht war das Damals keine so gute Idee. Ihn bei den Dursleys zulassen. Aber was hätten sie sonst tun sollen.´ " Ich geh dann mal zum Lokführer sag ihm er soll so schnell wie möglich fahren," sagte Dumbledore. "Albus steht es so schlecht um Harry. Schwebt er in Lebensgefahr oder warum die Eile," fragte Sirius besorgt. Dumbledore nickte: " Ja ich denke es steht schlecht um ihn." Der Prof. rauschte vorbei um zum Lokführer. Hermine und Sirius waren sehr besorgt um Harry. Erst jetzt merkten sie wie viel ihnen Harry bedeutete. Hermine dachte: `Hätte ich Harry nur gesagt das ich mit Ron zusammen bin. Auch ich wollte ihn noch so viel erzählen. Ich war einfach glücklich wenn wir etwas erlebt hatten und noch lebten. Es würde ohne Harry etwas anderes sein. Es würde nicht mehr dasselbe sein. Ach Harry es tut mir leid dass nicht mehr zusammen erlebt haben. Ich würde gerne wissen was während der dritten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers passiert ist oder warum du jetzt schon nach Hogwarts musst.´ Sirius der neben Hermine saß hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und machte sich in Gedanken selbst Vorwürfe: `Ach warum habe ich bloß Wurmschwanz vorgeschlagen als Geheimniswahrer. Ich dachte es wäre perfekt. Wie konnte ich nur so was denken nichts ist perfekt. ...........´ Das ging immer so weiter bis Dumbledore wieder kam. Er legte Sirius wieder eine Hand auf seine Schulter und brachte Sirius dazu ihn an zusehen. " Harry hilft es nicht wenn du dir selbst Vorwürfe machst, Sirius,"sagte Dumbledore, " Wir müssen jetzt vor allem hoffen das er wieder gesund wird."  
  
******************  
  
Irgendwo in einem anderen Land traf gerade Fio ein. Sie kam per Flohpulver. Neben ihr keuchte Wurmschwanz sie musste ihm den Mund zu kleben damit er nicht flüchten kann. Sie wurde schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. " Hallo Martin sind die anderen schon da?" fragte Fio Martin. "Ja schon längst wenn du vom Kamin weggehen würdest. Wäre es leichter oder was meint ihr?" sagte eine Stimme hinter Fio. Fio musste lächeln aber sie trat beiseite. Hinter ihr kam ein großer schlanker Junge zum Vorschein. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare und trug einen Mantel der etwas nach dunkelgrün schimmerte. Sein Haar zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Er sah recht hübsch aus. Wann könnte glatt meinen er wäre 20 oder Älter. Das er aber erst 16 war sah man ihn gar nicht an. " Hallo Sascha. Wenn hast du denn da mit gebracht?," fragte Fio und deutete hinter ihn. " Achso das sind meine Eltern und die anderen kenne ich nicht sind bestimmt die vom Ministerium," sagte Sascha. " Oh gut. Guten Tag Herr und Frau Haschke. Äh, ich bin Viola Bialek Schulsprecherin in Burg Schwarzenstein Deutsche Schule für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Und wer sind sie wenn ich fragen darf,"stellte sich Fio vor. Danach traten alle erst mal zur Seite um den nachkommenden durchzulassen. " So bevor sich die anderen vorstellen gehen wir glaube ich erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Farbe blau. Ok?" sagte Fio. Alle nickten und folgten ihr. Sie kamen beim Eingangsbereich vorbei und sahen die Leichen der Lehrer. Alle senkten den Kopf und murmelten ihr Beleid. " Hey Martin hast du das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum geändert oder was? Sie lässt uns nicht rein." Rief auf einmal Fio. " Äh was hast du gesagt Fio." Schreckte Martin hoch. Fio sagte: " Schlaf nicht. Ich hab dich gefragt wie das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum ist. Oder bist du zur Zeit schwerhörig." Martin wurde rot: " Man darf man nicht mehr nachdenken."Alle guckten ihn genervt an und er beeilte sich das Passwort zusagen. " Lila" Endlich waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Blauen. Es war ein großer Raum die Decke war wie der Himmel gestaltet der draußen war. Es gab zwei Kamine die aber nicht brannten und überall standen kleine Gruppen von Sesseln, Couchen und Tischen. An den Wänden standen hin und wieder mal Regale mit Büchern. Alles im allen sah es wunderschön gemütlich aus. Fio strebte auf eine Sitzgruppe am Kamin hin. Sie entzündete das Feuer im Kamin. Die anderen kamen hinter her. Dann stellten die sich noch nicht vorgestellten hatten vor. " Also ich bin Zaubereiminister Udo Voss," sagte er. Der neben den Zaubereiminister sitzenden Mann räusperte sich " Darf ich mich vorstellen ich bin Diego Exner. Stellvertretender Minister. Dann sind noch Herr Robert Däne links von ihnen. Rechts von ihnen sitzt Andy Dahlmann mein Assistent." Die beiden vorgestellten erhoben sich kurz damit man weiß wer wer ist. Dann fuhr Herr Voss weiter fort: " Das ist Johannis Losse. Daneben ist meine Frau und die Leiterin der Mysteriumsabteilung Jacqueline Voss. Und dann hätten wir nur noch Madlen Rottschke. So das wär's mit dem Vorstellen. Nun zum Thema warum sie uns gerufen haben. Sie sagten das war Du-weißt-schon-wer. Ich habe davon Gerüchte gehört das er wieder Auferstanden sein sollte. Aber erzählen sie uns doch erst mal was passiert ist Herr Lessing." Martin nickte und stand auf. " Also ich habe gerade hier ein bisschen gelesen als ich Schreie von unten hörte. Ich dachte das wäre nur ein spiel um mich reinzulegen aber dann hörte ich Rufe wie z.B. Tötet sie alle, Bringt sie um. Da dachte ich mir das das kein Spiel ist und schlich mich runter um zusehen was passiert ist. Das sah ich sie ein paar Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wer. Überall um sie herum lagen die Leichen der Lehrer. Ich wusste das ich nichts mehr für sie tun konnte und schlich wieder zurück. Da nahm ich einen Seitenausgang und rannte runter zum nächsten Haus weil ich wusste das dort ein Telefon war und ich rief Fio äh.... ich meine Viola. Sie ist die einzige die ich jetzt erreichen konnte. Sie ist außerdem Schülersprecherin. Sie sagte ich sollte sie her holen," erzählte Martin. " Ich danke ihnen Herr Lessing. Also hat Fudge unrecht. Also so viel ich weiß ist Du-weißt-schon-wer zwei Monate vor den Sommerferien wieder Auferstanden. Es soll in der letzten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers geschehen sein. Der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel gewesen. Er brachte Mister Diggory und Potter wahrscheinlich zu Du-weißt- schon-wer und dem Haus der Riddles. Dort hat er Mr. Diggory umgebracht. Er ist auf dem Friedhof bei dem Haus der Riddles auferstanden. Danach hat er wieder seine Todesser zusammengerufen und sich mit Mr. Potter duelliert. Dadurch ist Priori Incantatem entstanden. Das ist das wo sich die Zauberstäbe verbinden. Da Bot sich die Chance für Mr. Potter zu fliehen. Und das unglaublichste daran ist er hat es geschafft. Er ist wieder Du- weißt-schon-wer entkommen. Aber wie gesagt das sind nur Gerüchte." Erklärte Herr Voss den anderen. Fio selbst hat geschwiegen was für sie nicht typisch ist. Sie dachte nach:` Also jetzt verstehe ich nicht mehr warum das Gerüchte sind. Ich dachte das stände nach dem Trimagischen Turnier ganz groß in der Zeitung. Kann ja mal fragen.´ Das machte sie auch prompt " Äh was sie sagen Herr Voss ist schon richtig. Aber warum sind das nur Gerüchte das sind schreckliche Tatsachen." Herr Voss drehte sich zur ihr um und sagte: " Also sind die Gerüchte wahr. Das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Äh wieso das nur Gerüchte sind Frau Bialek will ich ihnen gerne sagen. Sie kennen doch Mr. Fudge Zaubereiminister des englischen Ministerium. Er streitet die Tatsachen ab. Er sagt das sei nur Unfug. Fudge will nicht wahr haben das Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder da ist. Aber er wird bald zu spüren bekommen. So was machen wir jetzt." Alle dachten nach. " Wie wer es erst mal wenn wir die Leichen aus der Eingangshalle tragen und sie beerdigen dann können wir weiter sehen," schlug Sascha vor. Alle nickten langsam. Sie standen auf und gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
*******************  
  
In England derweilen kam der Hogwarts- Express in Hogsmeade an. " Endlich", seufzte Sirius. Sie hoben Harry auf eine Trage und gingen schnell auf die pferdelose Kutsche zu. Die bereit stand um sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Harry hatte während der restlichen Zugfahrt sehr hohes Fieber gekriegt. Ihm ging es immer schlechter und Sirius mit ihm. Als die Kutsche ob ankam wartete schon Pro. McGonagall. Sie wurde kreidebleich als sie Harry sah und sagte nur: " Ich werde sofort Madame Pomfrey informieren. Er sieht schrecklich aus. Was ist passiert?" Dumbledore sagte: " Später Minerva, später. Wir müssen sehen das er so schnell wie möglich in den Krankenflügel kommt. Los jetzt." Pro. McGonagall rannte den Gang entlang so schnell wie möglich. Hinter kamen etwas langsamer Dumbledore, Sirius und Hermine. Hermine war sehr ruhig geworden bemerkten die anderen. Sie hatte nicht mehr gesprochen seit Dumbledore dem Lokführer gesagt hatte er solle so schnell wie möglich fahren. Sie war wie die Anderen blass. Dumbledore machte sich sorgen dass sie nicht auch noch umkippt. Sie kamen dem Krankenflügel immer näher. Madame Pomfrey ging schon auf sie zu. " Was ist passiert?" fragte sie sofort. Dumbledore antwortete: " Er wurde mit dem Crucio- Fluch belegt und er ist abgemagert." " Ok ich möchte euch bitten draußen zu warten" sagte Madame Pomfrey noch bevor sie mit Harry in den Krankenflügel verschwand. Plötzlich hörten sie ein dumpfes Geräusch hinter ihnen. Als ob etwas schweres zu Boden gefallen ist. Sirius, Dumbledore und McGonagall drehten sich um und sahen das Hermine umgekippt ist. Dumbledore seufzte: " Minerva welches der Büros liegt hier in der Nähe?" " Das Büro für den Lehrer der Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste. Sollen wir sie hinbringen." Dumbledore nickte. " Sirius du kannst hier warten wenn du willst," sagte Dumbledore der gerade eine Trage herauf beschwor. " Informiere mich wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Gehe dann zu dem besagtem Büro und wenn ich dort nicht bin. Weiß Minerva wo ich bin. Ok. Lass uns gehen, Minerva." Schon war Sirius allein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...... 


	3. 3Kapitel

hi, also choo wenn du mir sagst wie das geht würde ich das gerne machen.  
  
3.Kapitel Wird er es schaffen?  
  
Sirius wartete schon eine Stunde vor dem Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey war noch nicht wieder herausgekommen. Sirius schwor still er würde alles mögliche tun um Voldemort umzubringen. Auch wenn er dafür sterben müsste. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und Madame Pomfrey kam heraus. Sie hatte ein besorgtes Gesicht und sagte: " Wir können nur hoffen das er die Nacht überlebt. Mr. Black sie können dann zu ihren Paten. Ja, aber wo sind denn die anderen?" " Die anderen versorgen bestimmt Hermine. Sie ist kurz nachdem sie den Krankenflügel geschlossen haben umgekippt. Sie ist jetzt wahrscheinlich im Büro für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste." Sagte Sirius und stand auf. Er wollte Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Aber der kam gerade um die Ecke. " Und Poppy wird er es schaffen?" fragte Dumbledore. " Wenn er die Nacht übersteht wird er es schaffen. Wenn nicht weiß ich nicht mehr weiter," sagte Madame Pomfrey noch mal. Dumbledore senkte betrübt den Kopf. " Poppy würdest du dich bitte noch Ms. Granger kümmern. Sie ist vor einer stunde umgekippt und seitdem nicht wieder aufgewacht." Erzählte Dumbledore und wies in die Richtung des Büros. Madame Pomfrey nickte und ging in die gezeigte Richtung. " Albus meinst du er wird die Nacht überstehen?", fragte auf einmal Sirius. Er sah wirklich erbärmlich aus. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und er war fast Leichenblass. " Sirius lass den Kopf nicht hängen Harry ist sehr willenstark. Er wird es bestimmt überstehen. Du musst hoffen," sagte Dumbledore leise. Sirius nickte und ging zu Harrys Bett. Dort setzte er sich an Harrys Seite.  
  
**********************  
  
Woanders zur gleichen Zeit wurden die begraben die bei dem Angriff von Voldemort gestorben sind. Also, die gesamte Lehrerschaft von Burg Schwarzenstein. Nach der Beerdigung gingen die Minister und die Schulsprecher in das Büro des Direktors. " Also, was machen wir jetzt mit der Schule. Wo doch die Lehrer tot sind," fragte Sascha die Minister. Herr Voss sagte darauf hin: " Wir müssen die Schule auf die anderen aufteilen. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Wir müssen die Schule schließen." Sascha und Fio seufzten sie waren hier immer gern zur Schule gegangen. " Also werden wir die Schüler informieren das sie Burg Schwarzenstein nicht wieder sehen. Sonder auf eine andere schule gehen müssen," sagte Fio, " Schade eigentlich. Hier ist es wirklich schön. Werden sie die Schulleiter der Schulen bitte fragen ob sie uns auf nehmen, Herr Voss. Das wäre lieb von ihnen." Herr Voss nickte: " Natürlich Frau Bialek. Aber ich möchte das sie dabei sind wenn ich mit Dumbledore rede. Einverstanden." Sie nickte und die Minister gingen aus dem Büro. " Na da haben wir uns Arbeit Aufgehhalts. Das kann heiter werden. Hast du irgendwo die Liste von den Schülern gesehen," sagte sie und blickte sich um. Er lachte und reichte sie ihr: " Du bist einfach nur zu faul was zu machen. Dich könnte manchmal ein Opa mit Krückstock auf den Boden legen." Fio steckte die Zunge raus und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sie arbeiteten schweigend neben einander. Sascha machte Kopien von den Briefen und Fio schrieb die Namen drauf. Nach drei Stunden Arbeit waren sie fertig. " Endlich fertig mir tun schon die Finger weh. Na dann brauchen wir sie nur noch abschicken. Haben wir überhaupt so viele Eulen?" sagte Sascha. "Schauen wir mal nach ob wir zu viele Eulen haben. Und Jammer nicht rum du brauchtest doch nur deinen Zauberstab halten. Was soll ich den machen." Fuhr Fio ihn an. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf den Stapel Briefe. Der kam ihr sofort hinterher. Sascha stand auch auf und folgte ihr zur Eulerei. Dort waren mindestens um die hundert Eulen. " Oh je wir haben zu wenig. Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Na da können wir die Briefe nur in Etappen los schicken. Steh nicht rum Martin hilf mir mal." Redete Fio und drehte sich zu Sascha um. Der dachte nach und ihm ging ein Licht auf. " Wie wäre es wenn wir jeder Eule mehrere Briefe umhängen. Dann bräuchten die Eulen nicht doppelt fliegen," schlug Sascha dagegen vor. So machten sie es auch.  
  
********************  
  
In Hogwarts war es jetzt mitten in der Nacht. Sirius ist an Harrys Seite eingeschlafen. Hermine hat sich auch wieder erholt und liegt im Schlafsaal der Gryffindormädchens. Alles im allen schliefen alle. Als einziger schlief Harry sehr unruhig. Er träumte von Voldemort der gerade unschuldige Muggels tötet. Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war. Dann als er richtig wach war merkte Harry das er im Krankenflügel lag. Da hörte Harry ein Schnarchen an seiner Seite und sah das Sirius an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war. Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an das was geschehen ist und seufzte. Das musste wohl Sirius gemerkt haben. Denn er murmelte: "Nein Mama ich will noch schlafen. Es ist noch viel zu früh." " Also, Sirius ich bin nicht deine Mama," entrüstete sich Harry. Sirius schreckte gleich hoch und fragte: "Wie? Wo? Was?" Harry musste auf einmal kichern. Der verwirrte Sirius guckte sich um. Da fiel sein Blick auf Harry und er war erleichtert. " Harry Gott sei Dank. Wie geht es dir. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht," nuschelte Sirius. Harry fragte: " Wie ich mich fühle? Wie gerädert. Und ich habe einen riesen Hunger." Auf einmal wurde es hell im Büro von Madame Pomfrey. " Was soll den der Lärm hier Mr. Potter braucht Ruhe um zu genesen." Brauste sie auf und kam auf Sirius zu. Der duckte sich ein wenig. Fragte aber: " Madame hätten sie nicht noch etwas zu essen für Harry. Er hat Hunger." Die angesprochene blieb überrascht stehen. Sie sah zu Harry herüber der im Bett saß. Zwar etwas sehr blass aber er saß lebendig da. " Ich glaube da kann ich noch etwas besorgen, aber vorher muss ich Sie untersuchen. Das sie uns nicht noch mal umkippen," sagte Madame Pomfrey die sich wieder gefasst hat. Also ließ Harry die Untersuchung über sich ergehen. " So fertig. Ich kann es nicht glauben das sie das so ohne weiteres Überstanden haben und das sie so schnell wieder zu Kräften gekommen sind. Ich werde jetzt versuchen für sie etwas zu essen zu holen. Mr. Black würden sie bitte Pro. Dumbledore wecken. Er wollte sofort wissen wann er aufwacht," ordnete Poppy an. Sie eilte raus und Sirius ging zu Dumbledore. Jetzt war Harry allein. Er nutzte die Ruhe um nachzudenken. `Wo ich wohl war in dieser Vision das hätte ich zu gern gewusst. Was dort danach geschehen ist und wer diese Leute waren. Ach aber es hilft nichts Rätsel zuraten. Wird bestimmt in der Zeitung stehen hoffe ich doch. Wann kommen die anderen denn endlich zurück oder wollen die mich verhungern lassen,´ dachte Harry. Da kam auch schon Madame Pomfrey wieder und vor ihr schwebte eine große Platte mit Essen. Kurz danach kamen Sirius und Dumbledore im schnellen Gang. " Harry dir geht es gut. Was für´n Glück das du wieder auf den Beinen bist," sagte Dumbledore zur Begrüßung. " Guten Abend, Pro. Dumbledore," erwiderte Harry erst mal. Dumbledore nickte: " Ja, guten Abend Harry. Ich muss dich fragen was hast du gesehen. Aber vorher kannst du erst mal etwas essen." Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen und fiel über das essen her wie ein hungriger Wolf. Als er fertig war erzählte er was er gesehen hat.  
  
*************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen ging Fio zu Herrn Voss um mit Dumbledore zu reden, aber auch um jemanden aus zu liefern. Nämlich Peter Pettigrew der man in England gesehen hat aber nicht fangen konnte. Sie klopfte an die Tür des Direktorium. Als ein `Herein´ ertönte öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. " Guten Morgen, Herr Voss. Wie geht es ihnen?" begrüßte sie den Zaubereiminister. Herr Voss guckte von seinen Unterlagen hoch und erwiderte, " Guten Morgen, Frau Bialek. Gut. Danke der Nachfrage. So früh hätte ich sie gar nicht erwartet. Wir können noch nicht nach England reisen. Das geht erst ab 10 Uhr und jetzt ist es gerade mal 8 Uhr. Also, was ist los?" " Ja es stimmt ich bin nicht wegen dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hier. Sonder wegen etwas anderem. Dürfte ich mich setzten," sagte Fio. Der Minister nickte und wies auf einen Stuhl vor ihm. " Nun gut. Also, weiter im Text und lassen Sie mich ausreden bevor Sie etwas sagen. Na dann ich wurde an dem Tag wo Voldemort hier war von einem Todesser angegriffen und raten sie mal wer das war Peter Pettigrew. Er wollte mich im Auftrag von Schwarzen Lord töten. Ich konnte ihn überwältigen und gefangen nehmen. Ich möchte ihn mit nach England nehmen um ihn dort an das Ministerium dort abgeben. Die haben bestimmt einige Fragen an ihn. Würden sie das erlauben, Herr Voss. Vielleicht glaubt dann Fudge an die Wiederauferstehung von Voldemort," erzählte sie. Herr Voss überlegte, nickte dann aber. " Ok, das sei ihnen gewährt, aber bitte nennen sie Du- weißt-schon-wer nicht beim Namen," sagte der blasse Herr Voss. Darauf erwiderte Fio: " Wieso sollte ich Angst davor haben den Namen auszusprechen. Ist doch sowieso nur Aberglaube." Jetzt war Herr Voss endgültig erstaunt über sie einerseits ist sie nett und anderseits ist sie kühl wie der Winter. " Wir sehen uns dann um 10 Uhr wieder hier oder?" fragte sie noch im rausgehen. Der Minister konnte nur noch nicken. Als sie draußen war fasste sich Herr Voss wieder und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden. Unterdessen wandte sich Fio zum Schlossgelände um ihre Gedanken zuordnen und nachzudenken. Sie wusste nicht ob Voldemort nun wusste wer sie war oder nicht. Alles deutete auf der einen Seite dazu hin aber auf der anderen Seite wieder nicht. Sie setzte sich eine Birke im Schatten und grübelte weiter, musste dann aber eingeschlafen sein. Denn sie schreckte hoch als sie jemand an der Schulter berührte. Als Fio die Augen aufmachte sah sie vor sich Sascha stehen. " Was ist los mit dir, Fio seit wann schläfst du mitten am Tag ein das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art," fragte ein besorgter Sascha. "Ach ich war nur die ganze Nacht wach und hab nachgedacht," antwortete Fio. " Du bist immer für Überraschungen gut. Na ja ich soll dich holen damit ihr nach England aufbrechen könnt," sagte Sascha. Fio nickte und stand auf. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Direktorium. " Wird ja Zeit das sie kommen," begrüßte Herr Voss Fio, "dann können wir ja los."  
  
******************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen in Hogwarts als Hermine zum Frühstück ging dachte sie sie träumte noch. Denn was sie sah glaubte sie einfach nicht, dort an einem Tisch wo alle Lehrer in den Sommerferien saßen, saß Harry und frühstückte. "Harry, warum bist du nicht im Krankenflügel?", sagte eine überraschte Hermine. " Hm, Wieso ich nicht im Krankenflügel bin? Hermine ich bin vollkommen gesund wieso sollte ich im Krankenflügel sein," antwortete Harry und drehte sich zu Hermine um. Hermine setzte sich verdutzt neben ihn. " Aber ... aber du bist doch im... im Zug umge.. kippt und ... und es sah nicht gut... gut für dich au... aus," stammelte Hermine zu Harry. Harry nickte: " Ja zu erst sah wirklich nicht gut um mich aus. Aber dann bin ich mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht und fühlte mich so wie immer. Ich kann es selbst nicht erklären wieso und warum, ich weiß es nicht.," murmelte Harry und drehte sich zu seinem Frühstück um, " Ist ja auch egal solange ich lebe. Außerdem ist es besser so dann kann ich wenigstens nicht verhungern." Hermine schüttelte denn Kopf einerseits um die wirren Gedanken loszuwerden anderseits wegen Harry der nur das Essen im Kopf hatte. Endlich wendete sich Hermine ihrem Frühstück zu. Als sie fertig wurden wollte Harry Quidditch üben und Hermine lernen. Sie trennten sich in der großen Halle, denn Harry hatte seinen Besen schon vorm Frühstück geholt. Statt dessen überlegte Dumbledore wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Er hatte ja genug Auswahl jetzt wo die Auroren zu ihm stehen. Dumbledore guckte auf die Uhr und erschrak das es schon so spät war. Der Zaubereiminister aus Deutschland wollte ja noch mit ihm reden. Dumbledore wunderte sich wegen dieser Bitte sagte aber zu. Mr. Voss wollte noch jemanden mitbringen sagte aber nicht wer das war. Sie wollten so gegen 10 Uhr hier eintreffen. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss Portal.  
  
***************  
  
Herr Voss, Wurmschwanz und Fio reisten mit Flohpulver nach England. Sie landeten bei einem alten Freund von Herrn Voss und dieser Freund wohnte in Hogmeads. Es war eine sehr unangenehme Reise, sie wurden gedreht und durchgeschüttelt. Fio landete plötzlich sehr unsanft auf einem Teppich. Hinter ihr kam Herr Voss der landete auf den Füssen wäre trotzdem fast über Fio gefallen, weil Fio sich gerade im Raum umsah. Der Raum war ein bisschen düster und stickig. Wie es schien war das ein Wohnzimmer, denn es stand ein Sofa direkt unter dem Fenster an dem durchsichtigen Gardinen hangen. Da waren auch noch ein paar Sessel und eine Schrankwand. Es war aber auf keinen Fall schmutzig im Gegenteil alles war Blitze blank. " Frau Bialek würden sie bitte aufstehen. Ich möchte jedenfalls nicht noch später zu Pro. Dumbledore kommen," sagte Herr Voss und half ihr beim aufstehen. " Äh, sorry. Hab mich nur etwas umgeguckt ist das denn verboten. Aber sie haben wahrscheinlich recht gehen wir lieber," murmelte Fio und nahm die hilfreiche Hand des Zaubereiministers. Das hörten sie es scheppern aber mächtig. Beide blickten erschrocken in die Richtung aus der das kam und sahen einen Zauberer der sich ein bisschen überladen hatte das war dann alles aus seinen Armen gerutscht. `Das ist bestimmt der Freund von den Herr Voss geredet hat. Sieht nicht mal schlecht aus,´ dachte Fio. Er war zwar etwas klein geraten aber sonst sah er Ok aus. Er hatte kurzes dunkelbraunes Haar und er war etwas kräftig gebaut aber das passte irgendwie zu ihn, denn er hatte ein rundes Gesicht. Der ließ gleich alles liegen als er Herrn Voss sah und wuselte sich zu seinem Freund. " Hallo da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich hab schon auf euch gewartet. Besonders auf dich mein lieber Udo wir haben uns schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Lass dich mal anschauen. Hmm hast dich nicht verändert. Ja und wer ist das da neben dir diese wunderschöne Dame. Ach entschuldigen sie ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Gnädigste ich bin Kay Dalibor. Aber wer ist denn die klägliche Gestalt hinter euch beiden?" begrüßte der Freund von Herrn Voss. Als Herr Voss und Fio zur Seite gegangen sind und Kay einen Blick auf diese Gestalt geworfen hatte wurde blass. Denn er kannte Peter Pettigrew von früher aus der Schule. " Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Er wurde doch Black umgebracht oder nicht?" stammelte Mr. Dalibor. " Oh, Sirius Black hat ihn nicht umgebracht und auch nicht die 13 Muggels. Black hat auch die Potters verraten sonder das alles war Peter Pettigrew. Er hatte damals seinen Tot um davon zu kommen," antworte Fio, "Entschuldigen Sie aber ich glaube ich habe mich auch noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich heiße Viola Bialek und ich freue mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Dalibor. Aber ich glaube wir sollten langsam los uns erwartet man nämlich schon." Sie blickte zu Herrn Voss herüber der nickte: "Ja wir müssen los, Kay. Wir kommen heute Abend wieder zu dir und dann erzählen wir dir alles ausführlich über Pettigrew. Wir sehen uns," sagte Udo zum Abschied und zeigte Fio die Wurmschwanz vor sich her schubste den Weg. Sie ließen einen völlig verwirrten Kay zurück. Als sie dann vorm Haus standen genossen sie erst einmal die Sonne die hier schien. Denn in Deutschland war dieser Sommer nur verhangen von Wolken gewesen. Danach gingen sie hoch zu Hogwarts wo sie schon erwartet wurden.  
  
************  
  
Dumbledore wartete schon eine viertel Stunde auf den deutschen Zaubereiminister. Als er ihn kommen sah, sah er noch zwei weitere Personen. Da war er mal gespannt was Mr. Voss von ihn wollte. Sie kamen immer näher und bald erkannte Dumbledore eine von den zwei Personen hinter Mr. Voss gingen. Das verwirrte Dumbledore ein bisschen aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. Jetzt war er nur noch gespannter auf das Gespräch. Dann musterte er die letzte Person. Es musste noch eine Schülerin sein. Sie war etwa 1. 60 groß und schlank. Ihre Haarfarbe konnte ein helles braun sein oder so. Sie hatte die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengemacht. Sie hatte einen Ledermantel an der ein zwischen dunklem blau und dunklem lila glitzerte. Jetzt standen sie vor ihm. Er lächelte sie an und begrüßte sie mit einem: " Guten Morgen, wie ich sehe seit ihr angekommen. Mit wen habe ich den die Ehre? Ich bin Professor Albus Dumbledore." " Guten Morgen Pro. Dumbledore. Ich bin Viola Bialek und der hinter mir kennen sie sicherlich," stellte sich Fio vor. Dumbledore nickte, natürlich kannte er Wurmschwanz aber was sucht der hier. Der würde sich nicht noch einmal hier her wagen ohne seinen Meister. Fio musste Dumbledores Gedanken erraten haben denn sie sagte: " Wurmschwanz ist auch nicht freiwillig hier. Ich habe ihn einfach mitgebracht wenn es ihnen nichts aus macht. Denn ich wollte ihn nachdem Besuch hier zum Zaubereiministerium bringen. Ich glaube er ist sehr interessant für das Zaubereiministerium." Dumbledore nickte und deutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung rein zukommen. " Bitte kommen sie doch in mein Büro. Dort können wir dann über das Reden was sie zu mir führt." Dumbledore ging voraus und Herr Voss, Fio und der sehr blass gewordene Wurmschwanz folgten ihn."  
  
Fortsetzung folg ......... 


	4. 4kapitel

so hier ist der vierte Teil. Ich hoffe ich kriege ein paar reviews. Würde mich echt freuen.  
  
4. Kapitel: Ein neues Schuljahr  
  
Als sie in Dumbledores Büro kamen wollte Wurmschwanz fliehen doch Fio war schnell und wendig. Sie packte ihn am Kragen und fesselte ihn erneut. Dumbledore staunte nicht schlecht als er das sah. " Also, was wollen sie von mir. Dass sie sogar von Deutschland hierher kommen?" fragte Dumbledore. Er setzte sich dabei hinter seinen Schreibtisch in seinen Bürosessel. " Ich wollte fragen ob sie ein Teil der Schule von Burg Schwarzenstein aufnehmen und unterrichten und das bis die Schüler aus der Schule sind," antwortete Fio, bevor Herr Voss antworten konnte. Dieser nickte zustimmend. " Ja gut, aber was ist passiert?" fragte Dumbledore. Zwar konnte er es schon ahnen aber er sagte nichts. " Wir glauben, nein wir wissen, dass es Du-weißt- schon-wer war. Er war gestern in der Schule für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Deutschland. Dort hat er alle Lehrer umgebracht und ist dann verschwunden. Da wir aber solche Lehrer wie dort nicht haben müssen wir die Schule schließen so Leid es mir tut. Denn es waren sehr gute Lehrer," erzählte Herr Voss. " Achso und Sie wollen das alle Schüler hierher kommen. Das geht nicht, wir können keine ganze Schule aufnehmen," erklärte Dumbledore. Doch Herr Voss und Fio schüttelten den Kopf. Fio lächelte innerlich dass Dumbledore so direkt ist. " Nein natürlich nicht es wird nur ein Teil unserer Schule kommen. Die Restlichen gehen auf andere Schulen," sagte Fio. Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich an Herrn Voss: " Sie glauben also, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist." Herr Voss erschrak bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen. Fio hätte laut lachen können bei dem Gesicht von Herrn Voss. " Also, Herr Voss haben Sie es denn noch nicht gelernt. Voldemort will doch nur, dass wir Angst haben das hat er sogar fast geschafft mit diesem Unsinn von Du-weißt-schon-wer. Es gibt Einige, die auf diesen Unsinn nicht reinfallen sie sind des wegen noch lange nicht mutig. Sie können sogar Angst haben vor ihn, aber Angst vor einem Namen kann man doch nicht haben. Es könnte noch jemand so heißen der aber nicht Böse ist, sondern sogar gegen den Voldemort kämpft. Würden Sie den Du-weißt-schon-wer nennen?" sagte Fio zu Herrn Voss. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein so was würde er nicht machen." " Also lernen Sie es Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen, " fügte Fio noch hinzu. Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und er bewunderte sie auch im Stillen. `Sie hat Mut das muss man ihr lassen. Nicht jeder würde sich das trauen zu einem Zaubereiminister zu sagen, ´ dachte Dumbledore. " Ok, Sie haben ja recht mit dem was sie sagen, ich werde probieren es nicht zu vergessen. Und zur Ihrer Frage Prof. Dumbledore: Ja ich glaube an die Auferstehung von ähh... Voldemort," antwortete Herr Voss. " Deswegen bin ich auch hier ich will mich Ihnen anschließen, also gegen Voldemort." Dumbledore überlegte und nickte dann: " Gut, aber was soll Miss Bialek hier. Das was sie gesagt hat hätten Sie genauso mir mitteilen können." Fio nickte und Herr Voss wirkte auf einmal etwas verlegen, " Na ja, ich habe ich auch nicht gesagt warum sie mitkommen sollte. Ich wollte ihr noch etwas sagen, aber dann entfiel es mir. Nun kann ich es ja sagen. Frau Bialek sie haben doch Ende letztes Schuljahr Ihre letzte mögliche Prüfung in Karate gemacht, einer Muggelsportart, ich würde Sie bitten das auch einigen unseren Auroren beizubringen. Natürlich nur wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben." Fio und Dumbledore waren überrascht. Fio wurde ein bisschen rot nickte aber. " Achso und Sie wollten mir anbieten, dass auch einige Auroren aus England diese Chance bekommen. Es wäre sehr nützlich, nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab zu kämpfen. Wenn es nicht zu viel für Sie wird Miss Bialek. Dann wäre ich einverstanden, " überlegte Dumbledore laut. " Nun mal langsam und nicht alles auf einmal. Also, Sie wollen dass ich den Rest der Ferien Ihre Auroren ausbilde. Damit sie sich auch ohne Magie verteidigen können. Das schaffe ich nicht in so kurzer Zeit da bräuchte ich mindestens ein ganzes Schuljahr dazu. Um sie so auszubilden das sie den ersten schwarzen Gürtel erreichen, " sagte Fio, " außerdem werde ich ja das Schuljahr nicht in Deutschland verbringen, sondern in einem anderen Land. Wahrscheinlich hier in England, wenn mich Prof. Dumbledore mich aufnimmt." "Ach ja dazu habe ich weder ja noch nein gesagt. Aber ich glaube das wird gehen und natürlich sind wir auch hoch erfreut Sie hier willkommen zu heißen. Aber was Ihr Problem an geht ich glaube da habe ich eine Lösung. Die mir auch sehr gelegen kommt. Wie ist es, wenn Sie die Auroren während des Schuljahres ausbilden. Die Auroren können auch gleichzeitig das Schloss vor eventuellen Angriffen von Voldemort beschützen. Aber nur solange das sich nicht auf die schulischen Leistungen auswirkt, " erklärte Dumbledore. Herr Voss nickte mal wieder: " Das ließe sich einrichten." Er schaute auf die Uhr, " schon so spät und ich wollte noch zu meinem Freund...oder wir könnten gleich bei Ihnen übernachten...wären Sie damit einverstanden, Frau Bialek." Sie sagte: " Ich möchte vorher noch ins Zaubereiministerium um den da abzuliefern, wenn es Ihnen nichts aus macht." Dumbledore und Voss nickten. " Wir können alles weitere Morgen besprechen, Mr. Voss und Miss Bialek, " sagte Dumbledore zum Abschied. Beide nickten und gingen mit Dumbledore hinunter zur großen Halle.  
  
***********  
  
Harry ist den ganzen Tag entweder durchs Schloss gestreift oder ist mit seinem Besen herumgeflogen und er hatte andauernd nach über das, was er schon alles erlebt hat nachgedacht. Er hatte hin und her überlegt und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er das alles überlebte, weil andere immer an ihn glaubten und ihn liebten. Diese Personen mussten nicht immer bei ihm sein, sondern nur an ihn glauben. Sie gaben ihm die Kraft zum Weitermachen - egal was passiert. Als er beim Abendbrot auf Hermine und Sirius traf war er noch nicht ganz in die Gegenwart zurückgekehrt. Sirius und Hermine merkten das und ließen ihn schweren Herzens in Ruhe. Harry hatte auch noch etwas anderes herausgefunden: Das nicht nur er leidet, sondern auch andere, das wollte er bloß nicht einsehen. Zum Beispiel Sirius leidet noch immer unter den Tod Harrys Eltern und noch dazu macht er sich Selbstvorwürfe, dass er das, was letztes Schuljahr passiert ist nicht verhindern konnte. So ähnliche Gedanken machte er sich während des gesamten Abendessens. "Ich bin müde und gehe schon schlafen, Hermine und Sirius. Gute Nacht, " sagte Harry am Ende des Abendessens. Als er aus der großen Halle kam sah er Dumbledore mit zwei anderen Personen sprechen. Die eine Person kannte er nicht aber die andere kannte er. Er wusste bloß nicht woher er sie kannte. Er winkte Dumbledore kurz zu und die beiden anderen drehten sich auch zu ihm um. Nun konnte er das Gesicht des Mädchens sehen. Es war freundlich und zu gleich traurig als es ihn ansah. Dann, als sich Dumbledore und die Fremden umgedreht hatten, ging er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal. Ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen woher er sie kannte. Irgendwann schlief er dann endlich ein.  
  
*************  
  
Als sie wieder bei Mr. Dalibor ankam. War sie immer noch sauer auf Fudge er hatte es trotz Beweis nicht glauben wollen, dass Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist. Wie konnte man nur so stur sein! Und er schickte Wurmschwanz nach Askaban - er hätte ihn genauso gut freilassen können. Sie klopfte an der Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile bis es Gepolter gab und ein " Komm ja schon" erklang. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. " Guten Abend, Mr. Dalibor. Könnte ich reinkommen oder sollte ich draußen schlafen, " sagte Fio lächelnd zu Mr. Dalibor. " Miss Bialek ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Abend. Natürlich schlafen Sie im Haus - was für eine Frage. Kommen Sie rein oder wollen Sie noch irgendwo hin?" antwortete Mr. Dalibor. Sie trat ein und Mr. Dalibor führte sie zum Wohnzimmer. " Und wie ist es gelaufen, Frau Bialek, " wurde sie von Herrn Voss begrüßt. " Das werden Sie morgen erfahren. OK. Ich möchte nur noch etwas essen und dann ins Bett gehen," sagte Fio darauf hin. Die beiden Herren nickten und Mr. Dalibor holte etwas zu essen für sie. Danach zeigte er Fio ihr Zimmer und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Als sie im Bett lag dachte sie über den Tag nach den sie gerade erlebt hat. `Es ist soviel passiert. Mann das wird ein Schuljahr werden. Hauptsache sie finden nicht zu früh raus wer ich bin. Das würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Ach ist das alles kompliziert, was würd ich geben um ein normales Leben zuführen. Aber ich schlaf wohl noch ein bisschen. ´ dachte Fio und schlief gleich darauf ein. Aber sie schlief nicht lange friedlich wie es sein sollte, nein sie hatte wieder eine Vision von Voldemort. Das passiert immer, wenn Voldemort besonders grausam ist (oder und das nur bei ihr, denn sie kriegte diese Visionen nur nachts. Aber sie kann das manchmal auch voraus sehen.) und diese Visionen waren nicht gerade angenehm. Sie träumte davon wie Voldemort einige Muggels umbrachte und dabei beobachtete ihn jemand nämlich kein andrer als Fudge. Er appariete zurück ins Zaubereiministerium, dort hörte ihr Traum auf und sie wachte mal wieder schweißgebadet auf. Sie ging ans Fenster, guckte hinaus und überlegte was wohl Fudge jetzt macht.  
  
**********  
  
Im Zaubereiministerium war Fudge total geschockt angekommen. Er musste gerade Mitansehen wie Voldemort ( ja wirklich er hat Harry schon geglaubt wollte es bloß nicht wahr haben) ein paar unschuldige Muggels umbrachte. Er glaubte es nicht, aber jetzt wusste er, dass er etwas gegen Voldemort tun musste. `Aber ist es dazu nicht schon zu spät? Hätte ich nicht damals auf Dumbledore hören sollen, als er sagte Du-weißt-schon-wer sei wieder da und ich Maßnahmen ergreifen sollen. Ach wäre ich bloß nicht so stur gewesen, aber ich werde mich gleich Morgen bei ihm entschuldigen. Ja, und die Maßnahmen werde ich schon heute anordnen. Ich hoffe ich kann noch was retten. Ich glaube aber, dass es Askaban nicht mehr gibt sonst hätte sich Pettigrew sicher mehr gewehrt und ich werde die damals freigesprochen Todesser die jetzt im Ministerium arbeiten rauswerfen. Aber so, dass sie es nicht merken. Na dann los an die Arbeit. ´ dachte Fudge und fing an.  
  
**********  
  
Derweilen in Hogwarts wachte Harry schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte wieder diesen Albtraum von der dritten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers, wo auch Cederic gestorben ist. Diesen Traum träumte er immer wieder und dieses Mal ist es noch schlimmer gewesen, denn er sah auch wie die Dursleys starben. `Ich hasse diese Träume wegen denen habe ich keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen. Ach ich werde davon noch krank! Ein einziges mal habe ich richtig geschlafen und das war nach der Vision von der Schule. Dort war er wahrscheinlich zu erschöpft um zu Träumen. Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken, sonst werde ich noch verrückt. Hmm... mal überlegen wie könnte ich mich ablenken. Ach ja dieses Mädchen was ich heute in der Eingangshalle gesehen hatte, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Hatte ich sie früher schon mal gesehen, wo ich noch nicht wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Nee, glaub ich nicht in den Schuljahren die ich hier war habe ich sie auch noch nicht gesehen. Ja jetzt weiß ich's: sie ist die, die ich im Traum gesehen habe. Sie hat mich vor Voldemort gewarnt. ´ dachte Harry, `Jetzt ergibt es einen Sinn. Ich will nicht mehr der hilflose Junge sein, nein, ich möchte mich gegen Voldemort wehren können und ihn besiegen. ´ Bei diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und schlief bis zum übernächsten Morgen durch.  
  
**************  
  
Unterdessen bei Mr. Dalibor im Zimmer wo Fio schlief - oder besser gesagt - sollte. Nach der Vision konnte sie nicht mehr schlafen, also beschäftigte sie sich anderweitig. Sie übte Karate, aber leise, sodass die anderen nicht aufwachten. So konnte sie üben leise zu kämpfen. Dadurch könnte ein Gegner einen Überraschungsangriff von ihr nicht bemerken. Sie trainierte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, dann fiel sie todmüde ins Bett und schlief ein. Sie wurde durch Fußgetrampel und lauten Stimmen geweckt. Sie zog sich schnell an und ging hinunter um zusehen was los ist. Herr Voss und Mr. Dalibor lachten und stritten sich zugleich, sie merkten nicht einmal das Fio in der Tür stand und zuguckte. " Also, wirklich sie benehmen sich wie kleine Kinder. Ist das in England normal oder wie darf ich das verstehen, Mr. Dalibor und Herr Voss, " sagte Fio, nachdem sie eine Weile zuguckte, aber auch sie lächelte denn das sah wirklich zu witzig aus. Erst stritten sie sich um das Essen und dann bewarfen sie den anderen mit dem Essen und die ganze Küche sah aus, als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hatte. Als Fio sie ansprach sahen sie sie an und schauten sich danach in der Küche um, dann sahen sie sich mit so dummen Gesichtern an, dass Fio laut los lachen musste. Nun lachten auch Herr Voss und Mr. Dalibor. "Nein, das ist nicht normal. Wir sind eben doch noch kleine Kinder. Aber ich glaube wir sollten erst mal aufräumen. Damit Sie in Ruhe frühstücken können, Miss Bialek. Was möchten Sie denn zum Frühstück haben: Original Englisches Frühstück oder Müsli, " antwortete Mr. Dalibor. " Ich möchte Originales englisches Frühstück denn ich mag kein Müsli, natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht, " sagte daraufhin Fio und setzte sich an den Tisch, der nun mittlerweile wieder sauber war. " Wann gehen wir wieder hoch zu Prof. Dumbledore, Herr Voss, oder können wir uns noch hier im Dorf umsehen, " fragte Fio und nahm sich etwas vom Frühstück. " Nein er meinte wir sollten gleich nachdem Frühstück zu ihm hoch kommen damit alles geklärt werden kann. Also, wenn wir hier fertig sind geht's hoch zum Schloss, " erwiderte Herr Voss  
  
************  
  
Als Harry zum Frühstück kam saß neben Hermine noch jemand den Harry sehr gut kannte. Dieser jemand drehte sich in diesem Augenblick um und winkte Harry zu. Es war kein anderer als Ron Weasley er strahlte über beide Ohren. Harry ging schnell zu Ron und Hermine und setzte sich neben Ron. " Hi Harry, na wieder auf den Beinen. Hab gehört dir geht's nicht gut und Ma hat mir erlaubt den Rest der Ferien hier zu bleiben. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich...na ja sie ist halt so, " begrüßte ihn Ron und Harry nickte. " Sag mal wo gehst du denn die nächsten Sommerferien hin. Hab gehört das Sirius frei ist. Ziehst du zu ihm oder bleibst du bei den Dursleys?" plapperte Ron weiter und da fiel Harry ein, dass er weder Hermine noch Ron gesagt hat was passiert ist, weder beim Trimagischen Turnier als das mit den Dursleys. Aber genau zu rechten Zeit sagte Sirius, der gerade in die Große Halle kam und den letzten Satz mitgehört hatte: " Natürlich wird Harry zu mir ziehen, nicht war Harry? Das Haus ist hier ganz in der nähe." Harry nickte schnell und nahm sich vor den anderen alles zu erzählen. In diesem Augenblick kam Dumbledore rein und sagte: " Sirius, kommst du bitte mal mit ins Büro ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen, der sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligen will. Guten Morgen Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger." Sirius nickte und folgte Dumbledore aus der großen Halle. Harry wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück zu und murmelte zu Hermine und Ron: " Ich muss euch was erzählen es ist wichtig." Die beiden nickten und aßen jetzt auch was, als sie dann alle fertig waren gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren fing Harry an zu erzählen.  
  
***********  
  
Währendessen vor Hogwarts: " Nun kommen sie schon oder wollen sie dort Wurzeln schlagen, " rief Fio, sie stand schon vor dem Tor. Doch Herr Voss stand noch ein Stück weiter entfernt. " Ja, ja komm ja schon. Ein alter Mann ist doch kein D-Zug und wir kommen auch nicht zu spät. Also können sie auch etwas langsamer laufen, außerdem ist es noch früh am morgen da ist es nicht so schlimm wenn man mal etwas später kommt," erwiderte Herr Voss. Fio nickte und blieb stehen um auf Herrn Voss zuwarten. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schloss hoch. Eine ältere Frau wartete am Eingangstor auf sie. "Ich bin Prof. McGonagall und werde Sie zu Prof. Dumbledore bringen. Bitte folgen sie mir, " sagte sie. Fio und Herr Voss nickten und folgten ihr zu Dumbledore´s Büro. Prof. McGonagall sagte das Passwort und die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete sich. Sie gingen hinein und sahen Dumbledore am Fenster stehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster, aber es war noch jemand im Raum den Fio nur von Bildern kannte, nämlich Sirius Black. Ein Gefühl in Fio sagte ihr das er unschuldig ist - na ja das Stand ja auch in der Zeitung und außerdem wusste sie das schon lange. Her Voss ist mittlerweile neben sie getreten. Als er Black sah wunderte er sich das Black hier ist. " Guten Morgen Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall und Mr. Black, " sagte Fio die sich als erste wieder fing und Herr Voss wurde aus seinem Erstaunen entrissen. " Äh ja ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen Guten Morgen meine Herren und auch Damen, " sagte nun endlich auch Herr Voss. Sirius und Prof. McGonagall nickten bloß aber Dumbledore fing an zu sprechen: " Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen Guten Morgen. Nun wie ich sehe hat Sie Prof. McGonagall hier her geführt und ich sehe Sie kennen auch Sirius Black. Nun, ich wollte Ihnen sagen, Ms. Bialek, dass Sie hier gerne aufgenommen sind. Natürlich werden wir einen Teil der Schüler von Ihrer Schule aufnehmen und denn Vorschlag, den Mr. Voss gebracht hat werde ich auch organisieren." Fio nickte und lächelte. Sie freute sich tierisch darauf. " Und Mr. Voss, wann werden Ihre Leute hierher kommen?" fragte Dumbledore dann den Zaubereiminister. " Äh sie wollten eigentlich zu Schulbeginn kommen, aber sie wissen nicht wo Hogwarts genau liegt. Könnten sie mir da irgendwie helfen?" antwortete Herr Voss auf die Frage und blickte Dumbledore fragend an. Dumbledore überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte dann: "Sie könnten mit den Hogwarts Express kommen und gleichzeitig auf die Schüler ein bisschen Acht geben. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?" Herr Voss nickte und lächelte zufrieden, dass es nicht zu kompliziert ist für seine Leute. " Danke. Dann werde ich mal meine Leute informieren wann und wo sie sein sollen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts aus macht würde ich das sofort erledigen oder brauchen Sie mich noch Prof. Dumbledore?" sagte Herr Voss. Dumbledore: " Nein Sie können das sofort erledigen wenn sie wollen. Aber ich möchte, dass Ms. Bialek noch hier bleibt." Herr Voss nickte und eilte hinaus. " Also was möchten Sie denn von mir?" fragte Fio vorsichtig. " Ich wollte mal sehen was Sie meinen Leuten so beibringen. Wenn es Ihnen natürlich nicht ausmacht. Zu diesem Zweck ist Mr. Black hier, " antwortete Dumbledore auf ihre Frage. Darauf sagte sie: "Gerne. (Sie wandte sich an Sirius) Ähm wie wollen Sie es denn machen. Wollen Sie, dass wir ohne Zauberstab kämpfen, oder dass ich ohne Zauberstab gegen Sie kämpfe?" Sirius blickte überrascht auf und antwortete deshalb nach einem Zögern: " Der letzte Vorschlag wäre besser. Sie versuchen mir den Zauberstab zu entreißen. (an Dumbledore angewandt) Albus sollen wir in deinem Büro kämpfen oder gehen wir wo anders hin?" Dumbledore: " Ich denke wir gehen in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dort sind wir ungestört und dort kann nichts zerbrechen, was wertvoll ist." Also machten sie sich auf. Prof. McGonagall hatte bisher kaum ein Wort gesprochen, denn sie überlegte woher sie dieses Mädchen kannte. Aber auch sie folgte ihnen, sie wollte auch sehen was sie konnte. Dumbledore war voran gegangen und Sirius und Fio folgten kurz nach ihm und das Schlusslicht war Prof. McGonagall. Sirius und Fio unterhielten sich über Fio´s Schule. Endlich kamen sie an und Pro. Dumbledore räumte die Tische und Stühle an die Wand. Fio guckte sich um und zog dann ihren Mantel aus denn das wurde dann etwas zu warm. Sie legte den Mantel neben der Tür auf den Boden und auch Sirius machte sich bereit. Er krempelte seine Umhangärmel hoch und holte seinen Zauberstab raus, währenddessen Fio ihren Zauberstab Prof. McGonagall gab. Dumbledore spielte den Schiedsrichter: " Auf die Plätze fertig und los." Sirius fing an Fio mit Flüchen zu treffen. Sie wich aber immer wieder aus und versuchte näher an Sirius ranzukommen. Sie hatte es fast geschafft, aber Sirius hatte sie bemerkt und schleuderte einen Fluch auf sie. Aber wenn man Fio nicht kennt kann man ja nicht wissen dass sie sehr gelenkig ist. Sie wich geschickt aus und Sirius hatte eine Lücke in der Verteidigung. Sie holte mit dem Fuß aus trat den Zauberstab aus Sirius Hand. Der Zauberstab flog in hohen Bogen durch den Raum genau vor die Füße von Prof. McGonagall. Sie hob den Zauberstab auf und gab ihn Sirius zurück. Sirius war verwundert und auch erstaunt, das hatten bisher nur wenige geschafft.  
  
*************  
  
Währenddessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry hatte alles Hermine und Ron erzählt. Es herrschte ein vollkommenes Schweigen jeder hang seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Ron brach als erster das Schweigen indem er fragte: " Also wirst du nicht zu den Dursleys zurückkehren. Aber wo gehst du dann in den Sommerferien hin?" " Wahrscheinlich zu Sirius," sagte Harry und blickte auf. Er wusste jetzt woher er das Mädchen in der Eingangshalle kannte, nämlich aus seinem Traum. Jetzt fand auch Hermine ihre Sprache wieder: " Tut mir leid Harry, wegen deinen Verwandten." Harry nickte. Er hatte ihnen nicht alles erzählt nicht einmal Dumbledore oder Sirius wussten von dem Traum, den Harry kurz vor seiner Abreise hatte. " Lasst uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Ok. Wer hat Lust ein bisschen zu fliegen," sagte Harry und sprang auf. Ron nickte begeistert und Hermine willigte auch ein. Also rannte Harry hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und holte seinen Besen. Dann machten sie sich auf zum Quidditch- Feld.  
  
********* Langsam verstrichen die Tage und Harry erholte sich immer schneller. Bald war er wieder der Alte. Sein Geburtstag wurde richtig gefeiert dazu kamen extra die Weasleys nach Hogwarts. Es wurde der schönste Geburtstag, den er erlebt hat und auch Voldemort lies nichts von sich hören. Harry lernte auch die alten Kämpfer kennen und fand heraus, dass Arabella Figg (die Frau die immer mal wieder auf Harry aufpasste) eine Hexe war. Die Tage vergingen und dann stand der Abend bevor wo alle Schüler wiederkamen. Die Ferien waren also erst mal zuende. Trotzdem freute sich Harry auf die Schule er wollte dieses Jahr viel Lernen um gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Davon hatte er aber nichts zu Hermine und Ron gesagt. Nun saßen sie am Gryffindortisch und warteten auf die Schüler.  
  
********  
  
Am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade wartete Fio auf den Zug der die Schüler bringen sollte. Neben ihr stand Hagrid der vor einer Woche wiederkam vom Dorf der Riesen, aber Riesen hatten abgelehnt. Nun machte er seinen Job wie jedes Jahr. Auch der Teil ihrer Schule sollte mit über dem See fahren. Sie fand Hagrid total nett und sie wurden auch Freunde. Da kam endlich der Zug angerast und hielt am Bahnhof. Gleich darauf kamen die Schüler raus. Fio rief über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg: " Die Schüler die von Burg Schwarzenstein kommen bitte zu mir, " und Hagrid rief: " Erstklässler zu mir." Und das wiederholten sie immer wieder bis sie alle hatten. " Nun willkommen in England. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine gute Reise. So wir werden jetzt Hagrid folgen. Also wir fahren über den See, " sagte Fio an die Schüler von ihrer Schule. Alle nickten und folgten ihr und Hagrid. Auch Fio staunte nicht schlecht als sie Hogwarts so sah. Sie fuhren ohne Zwischenfälle über den See. Oben am Tor wartete schon Prof. McGonagall und sie führte sie in einem Raum. Dort sollten sie warten.  
  
**********  
  
Harry schaute immer wieder zur Tür und dann endlich kamen die Schüler. Einige wunderten sich, dass Harry, Hermine und Ron schon da waren trotzdem begrüßten die Gryffindors die drei schon Anwesenden. Ron fragte Hermine: " Weißt du wer Vertrauensschüler wird?" " Nein keine Ahnung. Ich jedenfalls nicht und Harry auch nicht, " antwortete Hermine. Die anderen die das gehört hatten sagten auch, sie wissen nicht wer Vertrauensschüler wird. Als Prof. McGonagall in die Halle kam mit dem Sprechenden Hut und dreibeinigen Stuhl. Hinter ihr kamen die Erstklässler. Sofort wurde es in der Halle Mucksmäuschenstill. Prof. McGonagall setzte den Hut auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und die Krempe öffnete sich:  
  
Ich bin der Hut, der in eure Herzen guckt und euch sagt in welches Haus ihr müsst Doch auch gibt es Erben von den vier Häusern: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Es gibt aber nur noch zwei lebendige Erben, den einen kennt und fürchtet euch vor ihm der andere ist verschollen. Am Ende wird es nur noch einen Erben geben.  
  
Die ganze Schule hielt das Atmen an, denn das hatte der sprechende Hut noch nie getan. Das war eindeutig eine Prophezeiung, nun er hob sich Dumbledore: " Liebe Schüler das, was gerade passiert ist konnten wir nicht voraussehen. Nun wir werden herausfinden was das zu bedeuten hat. Fürchtet euch nicht solange ihr hier seit, wird euch erst mal nichts passieren. Wir fahren jetzt mit der Einteilung der Erstklässler fort."  
  
**********  
  
Auch die Schüler aus Schwarzenstein hatten das gehört und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Bloß Fio war ruhig, was sonst nicht ihre Art war. Sie dachte:` Ob Dumbledore herausfinden wird, wer der andere Erbe ist oder wird es sich erst mit der Zeit herausstellen, wer der eine Erbe ist. ´ Nun warteten sie bis zum Ende der Auswahl der Erstklässler. Jetzt hörten sie, wie Dumbledore sprach: " Liebe Schüler diesmal haben wir nicht nur Erstklässler einzuteilen sondern auch ältere Schüler. Diese Schüler kommen aus Deutschland und Lord Voldemort hatte dort die gesamte Lehrerschaft umgebracht. So nehmen wir ein Teil der Schüler von dort auf. Prof. McGonagall würden Sie sie bitte herein holen." Nun kam Prof. McGonagall wieder zu den Schülern, die aus Schwarzenstein kommen. Sie folgten Prof. McGonagall in die große Halle. Dort stellten sie sich am Lehrertisch auf. Nun entrollte Dumbledore eine Pergamentrolle und fing an: " Zweite Jahrgangsstufe: Atze, Charlotte." Ein kleines Mädchen ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf nach wenigen Augenblicken rief der Hut: " Hufflepuff". Das Mädchen rannte dahin. So ging es weiter: Kiro Bergmann wurde "Gryffindor" und so weiter. Fio guckte sich derweilen in der Halle um einige kannte sie von Sehen her andere nicht. Dumbledore war nun mittlerweile bei den Fünftklässlern angelangt, da war sie ja leider die Erste schon wurde sie aufgerufen: "Viola Bialek" Sie ging nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf, alles um sie herum wurde schwarz. Da hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme: `Nun wenn haben wir denn da. ´ kurze Pause und dann: `Halleluja, hier haben wir ja einen listigen, schlauen, treuen und mutigen Schüler. Du würdest alles tun um einen Freund zu retten auch bist du listig wie selten einer. Schlau bist du auch. Aber du würdest für Freunde sterben und du standest schon deiner größten Angst gegenüber. Du bist zweifellos ein " Gryffindor" das letzte Wort hatte er laut in die Halle gesagt. Sie ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors dort klatschten sie. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und begrüßte die anderen mit "Hi" und drehte sich um, damit sie die Einteilung weiterverfolgen kann. Harry dachte er würde sie nicht so schnell wieder sehen und nun sah sie direkt neben ihn. Wow nun konnte er sie endlich fragen. Dann verfolgte er auch die Einteilung weiter. Jetzt kam Jessica Engels dran und Fio drückte die Daumen das sie nach Gryffindor kommt. Ja und dann sagte der Hut "Gryffindor" und Fio klatschte mit den anderen mit. " Ein Glück das du nach Gryffindor gekommen bist, " begrüßte Fio ihre Freundin. Diese nickte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Nun warteten sie bis ihr gemeinsamer Freund dran kam. Sie sahen, dass er ziemlich nervös war - er zerknüllte förmlich seinen Umhang. Dann endlich kam er dran: " Mario Philipp" und er stolperte nach vorne. Hut brauchte beim ihm nicht lange zu überlegen und schickte ihn prompt nach Gryffindor. Dieser setzte schnell den Hut ab und kam zum Gryffindortisch. Er setzte sich neben Fio und atmete erst einmal erleichtert aus. Fio und Jessica lachten bei seinem Gesicht. Nun ging die Einteilung weiter. Im sechsten Jahrgang kam auch Sascha Haschke nach Gryffindor und auch andere. Als die letzte ("Katjana Zwirner") nach Ravenclaw kam hob sich Dumbledore und sagte: " Nun wieder ein neues Schuljahr. Ich hoffe ihr hab noch viel Platz in euren Köpfen. Nun wir haben wieder einen alten Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Professor Remus Lupin. Ich hoffe ihr werdet wieder fleißig bei ihm lernen und diesmal wird er nicht alleine unterrichten sondern mit Sirius Black, der ja Freigesprochen wurde. Einige werden sich gewundert haben warum es keine Vertrauensschüler gibt. Wir haben dieses Jahr mehr Schüler als sonst, also wird jedes Haus in der Fünften Klasse zwei Vertrauensschüler kriegen für  
  
Gryffindor: Cynthia Bär und Neville Longbottem und, für Hufflepuff: Chrysantha Leopold und Justin Finch-Fletchley. Für Ravenclaw: Lisa Turpin und Jose Manuel und für Slytherin: Millicent Bulstrode und Henry Lemme. Auch werdet ihr bemerkt haben, dass noch einige andere Zauberer und Hexen angekommen sind. Sie werden Hogwarts beschützen und sie können euch auch Punkte geben und wenn ihr spät abends draußen seid abziehen. Ihr dürft wie immer nicht in den Verbotenen Wald und Schüler unter der dritten Klasse nicht Hogsmeade und nun Guten Appetit." Vor ihnen füllten sich ihre Teller. " Ihr kommt aus Deutschland dort war ich in den Ferien, " fing Hermine ein Gespräch an. " Natürlich kommen nicht alle aus Deutschland sondern auch aus anderen Ländern. Unsere Schule ist lediglich in Deutschland, " Jessica. "So und wie heißt ihr denn" fragte Ron der neben Harry saß. " Ich heiße Viola aber nennt mich einfach nur Fio das sagen alle meine Freunde zu mir", sagte Fio die neben Harry saß und Jessica sagte: " Ich heiße Jessica aber nennt mich ruhig Jessy." " Und ich bin Mario, Hi und wer seid ihr?" fragte er gleich zurück. " Ich bin Ron und das ist Hermine und das ist Harry", stellte Ron vor. Jessy und Mario starrten Harry nur flüchtig an und wandten sich wieder dem Essen zu. Fio starrte ihn nicht an sondern aß schon. Nachdem sie fertig waren gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und dort verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen von den Jungen und gingen schlafen. 


	5. 5Kapitel

Hi, also hier ist das lang ersehnte 5.Kapitel. Es kann jetzt sein, das die zeit zwischen Kapiteln länger ist, da ich in diesem Jahr Prüfungen habe. Viel Spass beim lesen! ciao, White Silver Black  
  
In der Nacht erwachte Harry wieder einmal schweißgebadet auf denn er hatte wieder den Traum von der Wiederauferstehung Voldemorts. `Aber dieses Mal war es nicht so schlimm wie die anderen Male weshalb auch immer. Na ja ich Versuch wieder zu schlafen denn Morgen ist wieder Schule. ´ Dachte Harry und legte sich wieder hin. Er schlief augenblicklich wieder ein. Im Mädchenschlafsaal wachte Fio auf beinahe hätte sie geschrieen konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. Den Voldemort hatte ein Muggelwaisenhaus angegriffen und zerstört wo, bei er jedes Kind auf schrecklichste Weise tötete. Sie probierte noch zu schlafen schaffte es aber nicht und zog sich dann an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trainierte sie bis die ersten Schüler runterkamen. Da setzte sie sich hin und las in dem Buch für Karatemeister. Als dann endlich Hermine und Jessica kamen. " Morgen ihr Langschläfer, " begrüßte Fio die Beiden. " Morgen du Frühaufsteher, " antwortete darauf Jessy, " wo bleibt den Mario er wollte doch auch mal Frühstücken hatte er gestern im Zug jedenfalls gesagt." " Na klar komme ich zum Frühstück mit", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter Jessy. Diese drehte sich blitzschnell um und lachte ihm ins Gesicht. " Oh du hast daran gedacht" lachte sie immer noch. " Ich denke immer an Versprechen." "Morgen" sagten Harry und Ron die gerade die Treppe runterkamen und zusammen gingen sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Als sie am Gryffindortisch ankamen gab gerade Pro. McGonagall die Stundenpläne aus. "Guten Morgen. Miss Bialek würden sie bitte nach dem Frühstück in Dumbledores Büro kommen, " sagte Pro. McGonagall zu Fio. Diese nickte und fragte: " Ich kenn doch gar nicht das Passwort Pro. McGonagall." Darauf beugte sich Pro. McGonagall zur ihr herunter und flüsterte das Passwort Fio ins Ohr. Fio grinste danach und nickte. Da Pro. McGonagall die Stundenpläne verteilt hat begabt sie sich zum Lehrertisch und setzte sich. " Was hat sie zu dir gesagt und was will Dumbledore von dir?" fragte gleich Mario als die Professorin weg war. " Erzähl ich euch vielleicht nachher mal sehen. Kommt frühstücken wir, " sagte sie. Fio setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich ein Brötchen. Für sie war die Sache erst mal erledigt, nachher vielleicht wenn sie grünes Licht von Dumbledore hat würde sie es denn anderen erzählen. Sie alle Frühstückten noch zu Ende und begaben sich aus der großen Halle. Fio verabschiedete sich von den anderen und bat Jessy ihr Schulzeug mitzubringen. Diese willigte ein und ging mit den anderen hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm um die Sachen zuholen.  
  
************  
  
Währendessen machte sich Fio auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Als sie endlich vor dem Wasserspeier stand der zu Dumbledores Büro führte sagte sie das Passwort "Bertie Botts Bohnen" und der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite. Sie fuhr die Treppe hoch bis vor die Tür und klopfte vorsichtig. Als das "Herein" ertönte öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Dort erblickte sie Pro. Dumbledore und ein paar Unbekannte saßen vor Dumbledore. " Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie alle. Ein nickten kam vor allen. " Setzten sie sich doch Miss Bialek", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Fio tat ihr wie geheißen und als sie saß redete Dumbledore weiter: "Wie sie sicher erkannt haben kennen sie diese Leute nicht, aber sie werden sie bald kennen lernen. Denn diese Leute sollen sie unterrichten so gut sie können. Ich habe ihren Stundenplan so eingerichtet dass es nicht immer am Abend ist und sie auch noch Hausaufgaben machen können. Hier ist ihr vollständiger Stundenplan sind sie damit einverstanden?" Fio guckte sich den Stundenplan an und nickte dann. Der Stundenplan war fair und nicht überladen so dass sie auch noch Freizeit hatte. " Also, gut dann werde ich sie erst mal einander vorstellen," sagte Dumbledore daraufhin, " das hier ist Remus Lupin der auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet, aber ich glaube das brauchen sie nicht deswegen habe ich VgddK bei ihnen weggelassen. Nun weiter das hier ist Alastor Moody und daneben das ist Charlie und Bill Weasley." Fio guckte sie sich alle nacheinander an und schätzte bei ihnen ihre Kampfstärke ein. Als nun alle vorgestellt waren wurde Fio von Dumbledore entlassen. Sie machte sich auf zu Klassenzimmer von Verwandlung.  
  
****************  
  
Harry, Ron, Mario, Jessy und Hermine gingen als sie sich von Fio verabschiedeten in die Schlafsäle und holten ihre Schulsachen für den ganzen Tag. Danach gingen sie mit den anderen zum Verwandlungszimmer und warteten auf Pro. McGonagall. Diese kam bald und schloss auf und die Schüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Der Unterricht verlief ganz normal bis auf einmal Harry laut aufschrie und zusammen kippte. Erschrocken fuhren die Schüler hoch und einige verfielen in Panik. Doch Pro. McGonagall schrie das sie sich auf den Platz setzen sollen und ruhig bleiben. "Was ist passiert, Ms Granger?" fragte die Professorin Hermine. " Ich weiß es nicht, Pro." sagte Hermine darauf hin und guckte verwirrt drein. Auf einmal kam Fio rein gestürmt und als sie die erschreckten Gesichter einiger Schüler sah fragte sie Pro. McGonagall: " Was ist passiert?" " Mr. Potter ist aus heiterem Himmel zusammen gebrochen und wir wissen nicht wieso", antwortete Pro. McGonagall daraufhin. Fio ging zu Harry sah ihn sich an und überlegte, als sie plötzlich ein Schmerz spürte und genauso wie Harry zusammenbrach. Pro. McGonagall erschrak so sehr da sie einen Schritt zurück machte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, denn nachdem auch Fio zusammen kippte brach die Klasse in Panik aus. " Ruhe und setz euch sofort auf eure Plätze. Mobilcorpus, " sagte sie und zauberte die beiden reglosen Körper von Fio und Harry an unsichtbaren Fäden in die Luft. " Stunde ist beendet" blaffte sie noch und verschwand mit den Beiden. Alle packten ihre Sachen zusammen und rannten aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
***************  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte eine besorgte Madame Pomfrey. Als Pro. McGonagall in den Krankenflügel gestürmt kam. " Zia, wenn ich das wüsste wären wir schlauer. Harry ist einfach in der Stunde zusammen gebrochen und als dann Fio ihn berührte zuckte sie kurz zusammen und brach dann auch zusammen. Mehr weiß ich nicht, " berichtete Pro. McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey schaffte Harry und Fio auf jeweils ein Bett und untersuchte sie. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf auch sie war ratlos. " Wir können jetzt nur noch abwarten und sehen was passiert, " sagte dann Madame Pomfrey nach einer Weile. " Gut ich werde erst mal Albus informieren, " erwiderte Pro. McGonagall und ging zu Dumbledore´s Büro. Auch er musste keinen Rat was passiert sein könnte ging aber sofort in die Krankenstation um nach ihnen zusehen. Ihr Zustand hatte sich noch nicht geändert. Dumbledore war die ganze Zeit auf der Krankenstation geblieben und war wahrscheinlich eingeschlafen, aber als sich Harry zurühren begann schreckte Dumbledore hoch. Harry wachte langsam auf und Dumbledore fing sich wieder. " Guten Tag, Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore als Harry blinzelnd die Augen öffnete. Harry murrte etwas das wie nach " Tag" klang. Denn Harry dröhnte richtig der Kopf. Madame Pomfrey kam gleich angewuselt als sie Pro. Dumbledore hörte.  
  
************  
  
Einige Stunden vorher, nachdem Fio zusammen brach. Fio fand sich in einem Kaminraum wieder. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war noch was sie hier sollte. Fio zuckte die Schultern und dachte was sollst jetzt bist du hier da kannst du dich doch auch mal umsehen. Das machte sie dann auch, der Raum war groß so dass man nur undeutlich sagen kann, wo die Decke sich befand, denn im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und die Schatten tanzten auf der Tapete. Ein großer Sessel stand auch in dem Raum aber sonst nichts. In dem Sessel saß jemand, das spürte Fio, auch wenn der Sessel zum gedreht stand. Es gab kein einziges Fenster in diesem Raum und deshalb ist es hier drin so dunkel. Als sich Fio noch mal um guckte sah sie eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und nun sprach eine Stimme aus dem Sessel: " Herein" und ein kleiner pummliger Mann kam durch die Tür. "Wurmschwanz" ging es Fio durch den Kopf. Er muss aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen sein, dieses Mistvieh. Aber sie blieb ruhig und machte sich so klein wie möglich, denn ein Verdacht regte sich tief in ihr drinnen wer da in den Sessel saß. Aber Fio wollte das nicht wahr haben. Sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als Wurmschwanz sprach: " Meister er ist hier gewesen aber zu kurz um ihn zufoltern. Aber sie ist noch immer hier. Sie ist sogar in diesem Raum. " " Nun gut, geh Wurmschwanz. (Wurmschwanz verbeugte sich kurz und stolperte aus dem Raum.) Einer ist uns entwischt aber die andere nicht. Bin zufrieden aber nicht glücklich. Komm raus Viola meine Liebe ich beiße doch nicht, " sagte Voldemort und lachte. Fio hatte gemerkt das sich ihre Vermutung bewahrheitet hat. Nun zitterte sie ein wenig verbarg es aber geschickt. " Crucio" ertönte es aus dem Sessel und traf sie genau im Magen. Sie fiel um und wand sich auf dem Boden. Schrie aber nicht sie wollte Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung geben. Voldemort war währenddessen aus dem Sessel aufgestanden und stand jetzt vor ihr. Er nahm den Fluch erst nach 10 min. von ihr. Er guckte ihr zu wie sie schwer atmend auf den Boden lag und lächelte. " Nun willst du nicht denn Todesser beitreten? Du wärst hier sehr willkommen denn du besitzt Macht, " sagte Voldemort leise. Fio sah auf und spuckte Voldemort ins Gesicht. "Niemals würde ich ein Todesser werden. Niemals, " schrie Fio. Voldemort wischte die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und guckte sie angewidert an: " Wenn du es so willst. Crucio."  
  
*************  
  
Während dessen im Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey untersuchte Harry und Dumbledore schaute nach ob Fio auch wieder erwachte. Aber sie rührte sich nicht. " Pro. Dumbledore?" fragte Madame Pomfrey und Dumbledore drehte sich wieder um zu ihr. " Harry geht es soweit gut. Er hat keine schweren Schäden abbekommen. Harry ist nur etwas schwach und deswegen bleibt er noch ein paar Tage hier. Sie können jetzt mit ihm sprechen. Aber sprechen sie nicht zu laut mit ihm. Er braucht noch Ruhe. Aber was mit Ms. Bialek ist immer noch bewusstlos und ich weiss nicht was sie hat." Als auf einmal Fio zusammen zuckte und sich krümmte wie bei einem Crucio- Spruch. Madame Pomfrey ging schnell zu ihr hin und versuchte sie zu untersuchen schaffte es aber nicht da Fio immer um sich schlug. Plötzlich setzte sich Fio ruckartig auf und fiel dann wieder zurück. Jetzt konnte Madame Pomfrey Fio untersuchen. Währenddessen sahen Dumbledore und Harry still zu und warteten ab. Als Madame Pomfrey fertig war kam sie zu Prof. Dumbledore und Harry. Sie erzählte: " Sie hat irgendwie einen Crucio- Fluch abbekommen. Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie. Sie schläft jetzt und es wird einige Tage schlafen, denn ihr Körper braucht Ruhe." Dumbledore nickte und dreht sich zu Harry um. " Harry kannst du uns erzählen was passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore. Harry antwortete darauf: " Ich war ganz kurz bei Voldemort. Es war aber keine Vision es war als wollte Voldemort meinen Geist haben. Weshalb auch immer. Aber irgendjemand hat mich geschützt oder eher gesagt weggeschupst. Danach wurde ich ohnmächtig dann bin ich wieder hier aufgewacht. Prof. Dumbledore, Sir, dürfte ich eine Frage stellen? (Dumbledore nickte) Ähm, was ist denn mit Fio passiert?" Dumbledore sagte eine Weile gar nichts er schien nachzudenken. Als er dann was sagte schreckte Harry aus seinen Gedanken hoch: "Ich weis es nicht genau, durch das was du mir erzählt hast, ist mir ein Verdacht gekommen. Sie hat dir wahrscheinlich gerade das Leben gerettet aber genaueres wissen wir erst wenn Ms. Bialek aufwacht." Dann ging Dumbledore und ließ Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein. Harry blieb noch bis in die Nacht wach und dachte nach. Irgendwann in der Nacht schlief Harry ein. Hingegen Fio nicht gerade ruhig schlief sie träumte wieder einmal.  
  
*****************************************  
  
In ihrem Traum: Es muss vor ein paar Jahren sein, da sie noch recht jung ausschaut. Man sieht sie in einem dunklen Raum wo gerade ein Mann reinkommt. Sie sitzt am Boden und weint fürchterlich. Als sie merkt dass sie nicht mehr allein ist wich sie ängstlich in die hinterste Ecke zurück. Der Mann brüllte sie an sie solle auf hören zu jammern und nimmt sie grob am Arm und zerrt sie hoch. Er schmeißt sie auf das Bett was an der anderen Seite des Kellers steht und kettet sie an. Dann reißt ihr der Mann die Kleider vom leib und vergeht sich an ihr. Sie schreit und weint die ganze Zeit dabei. Als der Mann sich wieder anzieht sieht er sie nicht ein einziges Mal an. Dann als der Mann an der Tür war fragte Klein - Fio leise `Warum tust du das Papi? ´ Der Mann drehte sich ruckartig um und schnauzte sie an `Sag nie wieder Papi zu uns, Missgeburt. Du hast überhaupt keine Familie, denn wir haben dich nur aufgenommen und dafür sei dankbar. ´ Danach drehte er sich um und schmiss die Tür zu und schloss sie zu. Klein - Fio nahm zitternd die Decke und deckte sich damit zu. Sie weinte noch lange so weiter. Irgendwann wurde die Tür leise aufgeschlossen und eine Frau kam herein und sagte ganz leise Fio solle gehen, denn sie habe nicht so ein Leben verdient. Klein - Fio stand langsam auf und ging zu der Frau nach draußen. Fio blickte sich um und sah nach Jahren wieder etwas anderes als den Keller. Die Frau sagte zu Fio das sie schnell in die Richtung wo der Wald lag rennen sollte und sich dort verstecken sollte. Plötzlich stand der Mann wieder da und die Frau schob Fio aus der Tür hinaus. Klein - Fio tat was die Frau sagte und rannte in Richtung Wald als sie einen Schrei hörte drehte sich Fio um und sah das der Mann die Frau umgebracht hatte. Jetzt hatte Klein - Fio erst recht Angst und lief noch schneller als davor doch der Mann konnte sie recht schnell einholen. Er drückte sie auf dem Boden und schlug und trat sie. Irgendwann sog er auch noch ein Messer und schnitt ihr tiefe Wunden in den Körper. Fio schrie, weinte und trat nachdem Mann dabei. Irgendwer musste sie gehört haben denn auf einmal wurde der Mann von ihr weg gezerrt. Der Mann kämpfte mit dem Fremden und während dieses Kampfes wurde der Fremde schwer verletzt doch der Fremde hatte eine Pistole dabei und schoss auf den Mann. Der fiel dann tot um und guckte sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen an.  
  
Dann wachte Fio schreiend auf und weinte danach nur noch. Dadurch aufgeschreckt kam Madame Pomfrey zu ihr und wollte sie beruhigen doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Sie schickte eine Hauselfe zu Dumbledore und Snape. Als sie merkte das auch Harry wach war und sie sagte zu ihm: "Ich weiss auch nicht was mit ihr los ist." Danach kam auch schon Dumbledore und kurz darauf Snape durch die Tür gestürmt. Poppy informierte Dumbledore und Snape kurz was geschehen war. Dumbledore versuchte auch zu Fio durchzudringen schaffte es aber nicht. Nun probierte es Snape und prompt schafft er es. Er ging vorsichtig zu Fio und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm aber Fio weinte weiter aber nicht mehr so schlimm auch das Schutzschild erlosch. Madame Pomfrey wollte Fio untersuchen doch Snape meinte dazu: "Ich glaube kaum das sie eine Krankheit hat. Lassen sie Miss Bialek erst mal beruhigen und danach schlafen. Dann ist sie bald wieder auf den Beinen." Dumbledore, die Krankenschwester und Harry guckten Snape komisch an. Alle drei fragten sich was wohl mit Snape los war. Nur Dumbledore lächelte bei diesen Gedanken. Irgendwann schlief Fio in den Armen von Snape ein.  
  
************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Fio als Erste auf und wunderte sich erstmal warum sie sich so geborgen fühlt. Als sie merkte das sie jemand im Arm hielt und sie guckte nach oben und sah in schwarze Augen von Snape. Er wachte durch ihre Bewegungen auf, aber verhielt sich noch ruhig damit er sie nicht verschreckte. Fio wollte aufstehen damit sie nicht zur Last fällt. Snape musste die Absicht auch erahnt haben denn er sagte: "Das sollten Sie lassen Miss Bialek, denn sie sind noch zu schwach um aufzustehen." Überrascht schaute sie zu Snape auf und fragte: " Wer sind Sie? Und warum haben sie mich getröstet obwohl Sie mich gar nicht kannten." Snape hob Fio hoch und legte sie erstmal wieder ins Bett. " Zu Ihrer ersten Frage: Ich bin Professor Snape und unterrichte hier an dieser Schule Zaubertränke. Und zweitens kenne ich Sie schon aber ich glaube sie werden sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Außerdem haben Sie jemanden gebraucht der sie tröstet. Haben sie noch weitere Fragen? (Fio schüttelt mit dem Kopf) gut. Dann kann ich ja den Schulleiter und Madame Pomfrey holen." Snape rauschte dann zur Tür und verschwand danach. Während dem ganzen Spektakel schlief Harry munter weiter und kriegte deswegen nicht viel mit. Kurze Zeit nach dem Gespräch tauchte auch schon Madame Pomfrey auf und untersuchte die noch reichlich verwirrte Fio. Kurz nachdem kam dann Prof. Dumbledore und Fio musste ihre Version erzählen. Dabei kam heraus was das für ein Zauber war. Ein seltener und wenig bekannter Fluch: der Paolominus- Fluch. Prof. Dumbledore schwieg aber zu dem merkwürdigen Ereignisses letzter Nacht.  
  
************************  
  
Ein paar Tage später konnte Harry dann auch schon von der Krankenstation entlassen werden. Fio musste noch im Bett bleiben da sie noch sehr schwach war und außerdem immer noch sehr unruhig schlief. Eine Woche nach Harrys Entlassung wurde dann auch Fio entlassen. Aber bei ihrer Entlassung war noch Schulzeit und sie brauchte an dem Tag noch nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Deswegen ging sie hinunter zum See und blickte übers Wasser dabei dachte sie wieder über den Morgen wo Fio in den Armen von Prof. Snape aufwachte und über seine Worte. Fio hatte sich die ganze Zeit gefragt ob Snape derjenige war der sie damals gerettet hat.  
  
***********************  
  
Fio merkte nicht wie sie dabei beobachtet wird. Prof. Snape schaute aus dem Fenster von Dumbledores Büro. Er machte sich sorgen um sie denn wie Madame Pomfrey berichtet hat. Hat Viola in den Nächten wo sie in der Krankenstation war unruhig bis kaum geschlafen. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf Snapes Schulter und er drehte sich um und sah in die blauen Augen von Dumbledore. "Du machst dir Sorgen über Viola Bialek. Was ist das was dich mit ihr verbindet. Severus du kennst sie doch von früher, hab ich Recht oder nicht." sagte Dumbledore zu Snape. Snape drehte sich wieder um zum Fenster und guckte hinaus. "Ja ich kenne sie von früher. Es war damals wo ich nach dem Verschwinden von Voldemort. Ich hörte sie damals schreien und weinen. Ihr Vater verprügelte sie und ich konnte das nicht mehr mit anschauen und griff den Vater an. In dem Kampf wurde ich schwer verletzt und mir blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit die Kleine und mich zuretten. Ich schoss auf den Mann. Er fiel gleich um und mit dem Gesicht zu Viola. Diese kippte danach bewusstlos um. Ich brachte sie damals in ein Krankenhaus und danach wird sie wohl in ein Waisenhaus gegangen sein. Aber ich wusste damals nicht das sie eine Hexe ist."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt .. 


End file.
